Darkness Rising
by xmusecliox
Summary: Morwena Selwyn is drawn home by the news that the Dark Lord rises again after drifting across the globe since the end of the First War. The Ministry furiously denies the return of the dark days, branding Harry Potter a liar, but Morwen feels an uneasy familiarity as she returns to the ballrooms of good society and the hidden world of the Order Of the Pheonix.
1. Chapter 1- It Begins

**A/N. I haven't written anything recently but this just wanted to be let out of my brain. I hope anyone who reads this enjoys, it's not well read over and could do with editing but ill maybe go over it later. For now it will do.**

 **thanks :)**

 **Chapter One- It begins**

The night Morwen found herself at Number 12 Grimmauld Place was a dismal one, her thick velvet trimmed black cloak couldn't quite keep the steady rain from trickling down her neck. There was no wind or gust, just a steady stream of water that meant she could barely see if she was indeed in front of the seam between houses 11 and 13. A steady breath prepared her to say the words aloud and then suddenly there it was squeezing it way out from the in-between. The wrought iron windows and bleak exterior were more grimy and run down than we she had last seen the outside of this house. Rushing forward she rasped the door knocker, eager to get in from the weather, it took a lifetime for the door to finally be thrust open. Morwen was ushered into chaos. A portrait on the wall was shrieking, wailing as loud as any banshee and the down trodden man who let her in suddenly had his wand to her neck. The black haired witch stared into the face of Remus Lupin, lined and haggard he was a life time away from her school friend but he did not smile.  
"What did we find in the cupboard when we were revising on the fourth four in 7th year?" still he did not smile, simply asked the question.  
"A lethifold," she replied.

Assured Remus put his wand down and embraced her laughing. Grinning she hugged him back before a voice behind them interrupted.

"A lethifold? How did you pair get ahold of that then?"  
Looking up Morwen couldn't quite believe her eyes even though she had been expecting him, his trademark wild hair was streaked with grey and his face had lost its youthful beauty but there was no doubt Sirius Black stood before her.

"Morwena Selwyn," he laughed, barking just like he used to, "As I live, you look barely a day older than I last saw you?"

"Morwen plays with all sorts of exotic magic now Sirius, she's probably been stealing beauty potions from Egyptian tombs." Morwena cuffed Remus' ear as he chuckled to himself, following Sirius down into the kitchen in the cellar.

"Where did you find a lethifold then?" Sirius asked them again when they were sat down at the kitchen table.

Morwen marked how he fidgeted in his chair and fiddled with the mug of tea, still as restless as ever, a trait which had endlessly annoyed his mother. Remus cupped both hands around his mug, smiling contently, "It was a boggart really and we thought we were utterly brilliant when we found one in that empty classroom."  
Snorting through her coffee she set her mug down," I'd forgotten about that time Uncle Izzy had taken me on some expedition. I don't even remember where, Serbia or the like, one of those old tombs he was digging up had one stashed in it. I was terrified when I saw a lethifold again, it was a near miss, I don't know why I was surprised when the boggart leapt out at me as one."

"It was a good job we both practiced together, although we were so embarrassed at how long it took us to banish it back in the cupboard we never told anyone," Remus grinned through his fringe, he really needed a haircut almost as badly as Sirius.

"Oh don't start us on your moon," shaking her head she looked up at the them properly, "So when does this meeting start, Dumbledore told me 7o'clock but I'm guessing that's a little early?"

"Ended up changing it, Shacklebolt couldn't get here that early," Sirius replied.

"Most people should be arriving here soon though," Remus checked his watch.  
"What have you been doing then Morwen?" Sirius poured himself more tea, not really looking at her. The witch guessed he would feel the lost time keenly, she had passed over a decade since they'd last spoke.

"I work for Gringotts mainly now, Uncle Izzy died and I had been doing some expeditions for the family business, but Dumbledore got in touch so I've come home. For now anyway," she smiled fondly at the thought of her eccentric uncle.

"Izzy died then?" Sirius rubbed the beginnings of his beard. "Pity, he always reminded me of Uncle Alf."

"He contracted Whumping fever in the Sudan, never recovered," she replied, "You'll be glad to know he always pleaded your innocence, said you didn't smell like guilt." Half shaking her head Marina drank more coffee so she didn't have to look at him.  
"Unlike like you pair then," his voice was light, like he was joking but when Morwen dared to look at him she could see the hurt written unknowingly across his face.

"I figured you maybe didn't feel guilty, for him not to be able to sense it. If only I'd kept a closer eye on Peter," Morwen replied quietly, eyes watering. Uncle Izzy had excavated tombs all over the ancient world and he'd been exposed to all sorts of weird magic. By his old age he claimed he could smell certain emotions off people, like the nervous guilt Mundungus Fletcher stank of when he tried to steal some silver candlesticks at a Christmas party Izzy held at the family house.

Remus grasped her arm, "We thought it was his mother's death that made him withdraw a bit."

The crash of porcelain made her jump, shards scattered across the floor as Sirius surged up in a rage, "We almost had the little bastard."

Remus jumped up to placate him as Morwena withdrew her wand and cleared the mess with a quiet wave, silently wondering what they meant. All Albus Dumbledore had said in his letter from Fawkes was that Sirius was innocent, Peter guilty and to come to the house. Sirius was pacing up and down the galley kitchen when Remus grasped him by the shoulders, muttering that they would find him.

The tension was broken by a knock at the door, cursing, Sirius made for the stairs just before the god-awful painting erupted. Remus jumped to follow and Morwen got up to see who it was.

A bright haired witch stood in front of the now closed door apologizing, trying to upright the fallen umbrella stand. Remus was trying to ask her the security question but the young witch was still helplessly wrestling with the brass monolith so he had no choice but to help her right it with a sigh.

Morwen turned to a heaving Sirius who was also still wrestling with the portrait's curtains, she was surprised to see the twisted face of his mother shouting down at her.

"Shut up!" Sirius was roaring but a puzzled Morwen stared up at the canvas.

"Mrs Black? I'm afraid I am not a muggle born," Morwen hoped the assertive voice she had donned could breach the din. "In fact none of us are, mudbloods, as you put it. Although Remus is half if you want to be technical," she trailed off.

The older women stopped abruptly and merely looked at the witch wordlessly, Sirius jumped at the opportunity and closed the portrait curtains with his wand. Finally remembering he was indeed a wizard and could charm them shut.

Morwen believed it was the most bizarre thing she'd seen in years, which was saying something, "Sirius, was that your _mother_?"

Stowing the wand, whoever's it was, back in his waistcoat he replied darkly, "Yes, seems the old bat had a portrait done, the frames up there with an unsticking charm. Neither Remus nor I have had any success in getting her down."

Following him back down in to the kitchen she watched Remus laugh rather nervously while pouring the newly arrived witch some tea. In fact, she nearly walked into Sirius on the stairs as he stopped to watch them in the shadows, slowly descending to alongside him she noted he had a fond looking smile on his face.

Catching her glance he murmured "Don't suppose you remember Nymphadora Tonks, my favourite cousin? Remus is mad for her," he grinned conspiratorially, "he won't admit it, of course, but it's the most fun I've had in years, watching them."

Rolling her eyes the black haired witch swept on down the stairs towards the other pair.

"Nymphadora Tonks, it's been years since I've seen you?" Morwen took up a seat at the table and levitated the coffee pot over from the sideboard.

"You probably don't remember Morwena Selwyn," Remus smiled, "She was a school friend of ours."

"You were in the order the first time around weren't you," Nymphadora's whole face lit up at she smiled, her hair took on a richer pink and her eyes sparkled, the metamorphagus abilities always at work. "Yes, I remember you, you used to show up to order meetings in my mother's house. Always some sort of ball gown or fancy dress on, I used to think you were a real princess!"

Tonks laughed as Morwen shook her head, "Yes, all those bloody pureblood events I ended up at."

"Morwen made a great spy there with her Uncle Izzy," Remus laughed.

The pink haired woman raised her eyebrows, "A spy?"

"Not really," Morwen snorted, "I used to pretend to be drumming up money for the expeditions but it helped me hear all sorts."  
"The Selwyns were firmly neutral, too busy larking all around the world bringing back exotic things to busy themselves with the dark lord. They never suspected that old Izzy or Morwen were at all interested in their whisperings," Sirius raised his mug to her.

"It wasn't so easy Sirius," she smiled sadly, "We couldn't associate with anyone unseemly, I had to break ties with school friends. Including these boys, you couldn't be too careful in those days."

Their reminiscing was interrupted by the front door opening and closing, quietly enough so as not to wake Mrs Black. Morwen watched as Molly Weasley and her husband descended into the kitchen, with a few other old faces behind them. There was Daedalus Diggle with his trademark hat, a smiling Hestia Jones alongside the tall elegance of Emmeline Vance, all followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt with his magnificent robes. The greetings were cut short when Albus Dumbledore strode into the room with a surly, dark haired wizard in midnight, high necked robes behind him. When the wizard lifted his face to glare all around him Morwen was surprised to see Severus Snape of all people.

While she was quietly wondering his purpose, Sirius had instead erupted towards him in a snarling fury.

Snape shot of a hex which Sirius deflected, it hit the scullery window which shattered noisily as he readily replied with his own curse, sparks spraying from the angry wand which didn't belong to him. The duel was only stopped in its tracks, Remus was pulling at Sirius' shoulder to no avail, with the booming voice of Dumbledore. Morwen shivered at the years of restrained anger settling as tension all around the room. No one said a word as the two dark figures glared at one another.

"Albus, why is the traitorous dog sitting in this kitchen?" Snape sneered, all restrained loathing.

"I'm no traitor," Sirius practically shouted, "But you…you…" he could hardly get the words out, "…you had to have known it was him. You had to have known it was him who gave them up!" Sirius reached for his wand again but the Head master was quick to disarm him.

Morwen felt the sadness wash over as Sirius was overcame with his grief, everyone knew what he was so angry about. Lily and James were given up by Peter Pettigrew and it was hard believe that Snape hadn't had something to do with it. Which was ever the sadder. Lily Potter had always loved her oldest friend, even when they were at polar opposite ends of the war she couldn't hate Severus Snape.

Snape huffed and turned sideways, arms folded he stared at Dumbledore and didn't say a word.

"Severus is a member of the Order, Sirius-" the other man only laughed bitterly as he sat down into one of the dining chairs. "There will be no more discussion of it, you shall have to learn to tolerate one another," Dumbledore stared hard at them both before settling his gaze on everyone else, silent in the room. "This is final, we have other important things to sort out. I trust Severus with my life and that will have to be enough."

Morwena felt sick to her stomach, Dumbledore didn't exactly give Severus Snape a defense, and the look of hatred that had shuttered across Remus' face for only a few seconds confirmed there was little love lost between the old enemies.

Just as everyone was beginning to settle down a great clunking noise rang out from the top of the stairs, it was enough to set Walburga off shrieking. Sirius jumped up to see to her as a long shadow made its way into the kitchen. The mismatched steps reveal none other than Alistair Moody,

"Well boy, will you shut that infernal woman up?!" the old Auror waves his cane at an astonished Sirius who has frozen at the sight of him, quickly he leapts up the stairs to the painting.

Even with one leg, one eye and half a nose Moody was as formidable as ever.

Once they were all seated, barring Snape who continued to lurk in the corner nearest the door, Morwen looked expectantly at Dumbledore. The old wizard sat at the head of the table, Molly was expertly pouring tea and coffee for everyone as he looked around at them all.

"I'm afraid I have brought you all here tonight to reinstate the Order of the Phoenix," there was utter silence, even Molly sat herself down beside Arthur Weasley.

"As I'm sure you have all managed to hear by now there are rumours of Voldemort's return," solemn faces stared up the table.

"Cedric Diggory died in the Triwizard Tournament last year at Hogwarts, he was murdered by Lord Voldemort in his attempt to get to Harry Potter," the old wizard drew himself upwards and Morwen felt as if she was the only person in the room he was talking too, "Make no mistake, the Ministry and the Newspapers will be of little help to us publicly, but it is the truth."

There was a long pause, everyone digested what they already knew. When Dumbledore spoke the truth there was nothing to be done but to believe it.

"The Ministry will not hold if Fudge continues his campaign against Harry," Shacklebolt's deep voice cut through the quiet.

"No it shan't," Dumbledore replied, "Fudge is a fool, but he has sway."  
"The Ministry has never been of any use," Moody interrupted. "But his denial is welcoming everything dark in through the front door."

"Then we shall have to keep watch, from now on there must be a patrol at the department of Mysteries," Dumbledore, pensively stroked his beard. "Alistair, set up the necessary rota and Kingsley, you will have to sort out sifting through the Auror's department. Who can be trusted and who can't."

"I've also been given authority over the search for Sirius Black Headmaster," Shacklebolt folded his arms, the golden threads of his long sleeves glinting, matching his grin.

Sirius lifted his head with a smile and nodded, "I always wanted to visit Tibet you know."

At this Molly got up and start looking through the cupboards, muttering about the lack of pots she waved a hand at Morwen, "You wouldn't fetch my bag dear? I left it somewhere near the stairs I think."

Morwen nodded getting up as the other woman set about charming warm, soapy water into the sink. Plates whizzed off the sideboard and the cupboards below the presentation shelves shot open to a stream of knives, forks and bits and pieces.

"Honestly Sirius, haven't you begun cleaning anything?" Molly cuffed him around the ear rather motherly, as Morwen came back to reach her the tasseled orange monstrosity she'd found.

"Morwena," Dumbledore waved her attention, Kingsley, Nymphadora and Remus had settled into conversation. She strode back down the table and took a chair beside him. "Is Gringotts working out well, I have another ally within the bank but I have a feeling you will meet him soon enough."

"The goblins are easy enough to work for, but they are spooked, Grimblewick, the Head of the clans is shrewd. They've begun to take stock of their wealth, they're moving much of it even deeper." She replied.

"Do they really believe Voldemort will make a direct move?" Snape seems surprised from his corner.

"They plan for every ending, Voldemort will make a direct move if the Ministry falls. To the goblins the Dark Lord failed the last time around, he is not a good bet," Dumbledore still said nothing.

"But if the Ministry becomes weaker and the Dark Lord becomes stronger, then he could become a sure bet," Severus murmured.

"My uncle always dealt with Grimblewick's father, and he trusted no wizard, only the money or treasures they represented," Morwyn shook her head, "It's impossible to know what they'll do, it's too early in this whole sorry mess. Grimblewick isn't like his father, not so content to stay in the dark."

"They want recognition," Dumbledore sighed.

"To be man rather than beast," Severus ran a hand through his lank hair.

Neither man said anything more, Dumbledore merely got up and said his good byes, much to Molly's protest with Severus following along behind like his shadow.


	2. Chapter 2- Diamonds are Forever

**Chapter Two- Diamonds are Forever**

The next morning dawned a little less miserable than the night before, instead of a heavy rain there was a light mizzle. As Morwen flicked her hood up and left her townhouse it settled into her thick hair and she cursed the frizz it would no doubt inspire. Dinner the previous night had been interesting, Nymphadora insisted she be called Tonks and turned out to be an auror while Molly's cooking skills were no less than they had been during the previous war. Briefly she thought of similar warm evenings, huddled in Andromeda and Ted Tonks' house, or one of the countless others they'd used, with members now long gone. The laughing Prewett twins and Caradoc, of course. A fellow Ravenclaw friend, who had ferried her around balls and events, a rather reluctant escort. Squashing the painful memories she headed to work, concentrating on another day in the cold caves ahead of her, no doubt.

Griphook was a pleasant enough little fellow and Morwen didn't mind spending her morning following him. However, she wasn't overly fond of his mode of transport, the little cart juddered along on the tracks after it had finally evened out. They'd gone down further than she'd been before, into older, bigger vaults. Their doors where vastly spaced apart and it took a while for Griphook to settle upon the one he was looking for.

"This is one of Gringotts' own vaults, Grimblewick asked personally for you to have a look at this," a pointed little sniff insured she was aware of what an honour this was. "You are not your uncle but you might know what it is and if we can sell it, what with you traipsing around the world with him."

After the performance of opening the locks Griphook finally gestured her into the vault. It was gargantuan in size but only one object rested in the middle in a glass case. Morwena recognised it as soon as she locked eyes on the tattered old mask, made from fine goats leather it didn't look at all alarming but she knew it was a nastier piece of work than it appeared.

"Where did Gringotts get this?" Peering into the glass case she noted that it still wore a grimace.  
"We took it as collateral a right few years ago, we were told it's better than polyjuice, no one has volunteered to try it on," he fixed her a sardonic look, but she doubted to herself if the magic would work on a goblin anyway, " it has been here ever since, but we are cleaning house so to speak, in times of unrest gold is of more value than dark objects. Grimblewick would like rid of it."

"It came from Ecuador, it's an ancient thing, Uncle Izzy dug it up out of a jungle temple. The wizards in the area are quite secretive, hidden away from their muggles and no long revered as gods. They refuse to have much dealings with wizards from outside the locality, but Uncle Izzy managed to worm his way in of course. The temple was an area they refused to enter, but they let him dig the mask up if he took it far away. Which he did, across the Atlantic, they called it the mask of many faces," Griphook had produced a little notebook by this point and was quickly writing in crisp short hand.

"What does it do?" he ask in his high pitch.

"You may steal a person's face, their identity, but from what Uncle Izzy could understand from the ancient language in the tombs, the would be target had to killed while wearing the mask. Then when you put the mask on afterwards, you became them. There is no going back, the mask doesn't work like polyjuice, it doesn't wear off." Morwena shuddered, she had only been ten when she accompanied Izzy on that adventure, she could still feel the sticky heat and sting of strange insects. A translation charm, which Izzy had perfected himself, revealed scribing's inside the temple. The warnings against using the mask had been many.

"It can be used repeatedly but the wearer will go mad eventually, there were indications that previous wearer's began to hear their victims' voices. However, Uncle Izzy sold it to a private collector I think, one of his nastier finds I'm afraid," Grip hook nodded.

"Very well, we still have some time before lunch. Write up everything you just told me, we'll pass it onto the committee of elders. They'll decide what happens to it," Griphook ushered her back out of the vault.

"How come the goblins didn't find this information themselves," she asked as she busied herself onto her perch in the cart.

"Your dear old Uncle was a canny wizard, you know that. There was never any record of that find and the man who gave it to us did so on the behalf of his family. The original procurer is long dead and so the story died, Isiah Madern Selwyn was as shrewd as any Goblin, I suspect you're the only one who could read his writings even if we had them. Or so I have been told."  
The witch thought of the boxes of writings sitting in her Uncle's now closed office in Diagon Alley. The meticulous notes could only be read by Morwen, because of all the old concealment charms Izzy had cast on the paper and the ink. Charms their ancestors had long perfected, specific to the Selwyns and only known to those members who had been admitted into family business. Sighing, she said nothing of this to the goblin, instead they sat in silence the whole way back up to the ground floor.

Morwen spent the rest of the morning typing up a review of the mask, she made a quick note to herself to follow the artefact's next journey. Whoever would buy such a thing from the goblins would be an interesting name to have.

At lunch time she wandered out of the bank and down to 'Oakham&Sons Olde Shoppe and Tea Rooms,' she bought todays paper on her way in though the little shop, before heading up the stairs for some lunch.

Maggie Boot smiled when she caught her coming up the stairs, "Home again then stranger?" She put her note pad in her apron and embraced Morwen. The smiling woman was yet another school friend, a fellow Ravenclaw this time.

"Yes, for a little while anyway. How's everything, how's the kids?" she asked as she sat down in the corner beside the window. There was a low fire burning just opposite so she quickly shed her coat as Maggie leaned on the back of the spare chair across the table.  
"Our Terry's still at Hogwarts, he's bright boy, just like his Dad. Mary is only starting Hogwarts this year, it was hard letting her go, I miss her about the place," she looked a little wistful.

"Merlin, where's does the time go?" Morwen couldn't believe the other's children where both at Hogwarts.

"I know, I'm starting to feel old! But anyways, I bet you're needing some lunch?" Maggie pulled the notepad out again.

"Just the special soup of the day thanks," her old school mate nodded before bustling into the back kitchens.

Morwen left the tea room with a promise to write and organise a proper coffee, the paper had been illuminating, Harry Potter's name had been scrawled across the front in slander and she couldn't help feel sorry for the boy. After all he'd gone through last year, the Prophet was piling all sorts of lies on top of him as well.  
Walking through the atrium she made for the doors to the back, her office was on the first floor, a tiny cupboard like affair with no windows. A plaque reading '3-Morwen Selwyn- Curse breaker and Antiquities Surveyor' decorated the door. There was a note on the desk, unsurprisingly from Griphook, providing the number 1 and a single name. Bill Weasley.

Bill Weasley's office was three doors down from her own, and as she walked the carpet she wondered what he had in store. Bill was infamous as a cursebreaker, one of best Gringotts had, although there only something like five of them in all.

Knocking his door she heard a loud curse and thumping, the door opened to a tall, ginger wizard who wasn't looking anywhere near the doorway. Instead Bill was waving his wand and haplessly trying to tidy the files and notes strewn all over the floor into piles. He must have knocked them over when he got up to answer the door.  
"Merlin's beard I hate paper work," the lanky figure exclaimed as he straightened up to meet her.  
"You need a cabinet or two Bill," she sighed, "You do know the administration office can organise those for you."

"Well, yes but a few of the administrations officers aren't too fond of me at the minute," he scratched the back of his neck and she guessed they could be scorned women. Most of the office girls down there were his age, and by all accounts viewed him as some sort of dashing explorer.  
"You must be Morwen Selwyn?"  
"Yes, Griphook sent me this way," she shook his outstretched hand.

"Ah, yes, we have an object that's proving difficult to counter curse," he grabbed his jacket and motioned her out, she was rather pleased to see his office was as cupboard like as hers.  
"I doubt I'll be of any more use than you," she followed him down the corridor.

"Well we've all had a go at it, I'm still researching, but I thought it might have been something you've come across," he shrugged the jacket on, patches decorated the elbows.

After waiting for Bill to retrieve the vault key from a goblin Morwen soon found herself in another blasted cart. Thankfully they didn't have far to go, this object was in one of the 'recent additions' vaults. Shelves lined the walls and one long wooden table dominated the centre of the vault. On the table sat an open box, it was cushioning a rather stunning necklace. Morwen wasn't really all that surprised, cursed jewellery tended to be the norm for breakers.  
"Where did you find it then?" The chain was a string of white diamonds set in white gold but the centre stage went to the heart shaped pendent. Another diamond Morwen was shocked by its size, and even in the dull lighting of Gringotts it's clarity dazzled.

"Griphook won't tell us, goblin made but not by any British clan. They think the curse was worked in as it was made, makes it a little more difficult to get rid of usually," Bill leaned his elbows of the table but didn't dare touch the necklace.

"Shouldn't be impossible," she stares at the twinkling diamonds but doesn't dare touch them.

"Griphook released the notes on it to us, the story of its powers is well described but other than that there's nothing. Not even the name of the family who owned it. Gringotts has bought it and want to sell the diamonds. Apparently it strangles brides, anything less than pureblood and she doesn't live long enough to finish the vows."

She pulls a chair over and sits down, "Sacred Twenty-Eight then and old. The necklace would probably strangle me, I doubt anyone is pure enough anymore. Where did Gringotts buy it and how come you can't break it then Weasley?"

"I have no idea, so many questions. Griphook won't say who sold it but it wasn't a family or the people who owned it. God knows where they picked it up," he sighed and pulled out a seat, "We've tried all the usual but it absorbs pretty much everything we do to it, strengthening the curse.

"Even simple revealing charms?" she drums the table, it must have an very expensive piece in its day.

"Yep, I can only imagine it takes from its victims as well," Bill reaches into a satchel he'd been carting about.

"These are its notes, will you look through them?" he hands her a disappointingly thin file, "I'm snowed under with assessments at the minute, the load of cursed stuff the community is needing looked at is serious."

Taking the file Morwen nods, "Muggleborn hate?"

"Seems to be, I'll meet you here the same time next week? See if we can't at least talk ourselves through how this curse works," he stands up to leave.

"Working how the curse operates is going to be the hardest part," she doubts something like this is going to be easily figured out.

"Well we'd better try, the Goblins are anxious to cash it in with the muggle world," Bill closed the vault as she climbed out and headed for the cart.

"I have an old friend who might have heard of it at least," she immediately thinks of the caged dog she'd left last evening needing an outlet.

Determined, Morwen penned a note when she returned to her desk, asking Remus if he had anything in for dinner? The pair had been rooming together in Sirius' family home, a rather amusing easy to return to how they used to live for awhile before Sirius was imprisoned. Now she set the letter in her 'post out tray' and watched it vanish, probably to the owlery on the topmost floor. Turning to the pile of appraisals Griphook had sent to her in trunk she sighed glad they'd already been curse broken as she prepared to value them.

The door to Grimmauld place opened at her acquiesce this time, closing it quietly behind her she managed to slip past Walburga Black and down into the kitchen.  
At the bottom of the stairs she looked up from pulling the grocery bag out of her handbag to see two wands pointed between her eyes.

"Really? Are we doing the question every time?" she rolled her eyes.

"After Moody's bollocking last night, yes," Sirius remarked. "We need to sit down and sort out proper questions for each other."

"Moody was right, we can't be careless," Remus replied, "You ask this time Sirius, I did it last time."

"Where did I find you at the Summer Ball in Travers House before our Fifth year, and why were you there?" he asked intently.

Glaring at him she replied, "I was sulking in their library because Poppy Warrington told me I had a big nose. To which you replied that her pug face was far worse than my big nose and not too worry."

Scowling at him she remembered how she used to agonise over her rather prominent nose, it was a family trait and in her older age she realised it wasn't that hideous. Perhaps she'd grown into it.

"Yep," he grinned, returning to the kitchen table. "Never worry Moony, it's definitely Morwen. Is dinner going to be long? I'm starving."

Remus had the look of a long-suffering soul as he joined him and Morwen couldn't help but be pleased to see the once familiar picture again.

After they'd ate the dinner Morwen and Remus had thrown together while Sirius watched, which was another old familiar, Morwen pulled the file out of her bag. The witch had been surprised that she'd managed to walk out of Gringotts with it stowed in her handbag and not set off shrieking alarms and livid goblins. Pleased she set it on the table and Remus sent the dirty dishes to the sink for washing, clearing her some space.

"What's this, you bringing homework back from the bank?" Sirius asked, curious as she flicked the folder open.

"Of a kind," she pulled the photos of the necklace out and slid them across the kitchen table. "Don't suppose you've ever seen this?"

Sirius lifted the photo with a thoughtful expression, "Don't recognise it, why?" he handed them to Remus who shrugged.

"The goblin's want it curse broken," and so she told the story, of how it strangled brides who weren't pure blooded enough.

"Dear Merlin, there's likely something like that knocking around here. I wonder which family it belonged too, I don't even remember a story or the like of it in action." Sirius laughed as he pulled the few bits of paper out of the file. "But then, my darling mother would've known old stories like that, pity we never had much conversation."

"Gringotts are being pretty tight lipped as to how they got it, but they insist they don't know which family owned it," she was exasperated with the goblins, "If only they'd tell us their source. But Merlin knows Bill's harassed them enough for it to no avail."

Remus got up to put the kettle on murmuring to himself as Sirius read on, "I can't help but wonder if it's a wizarding curse at all."

"Sounds pretty strong, "Sirius replied, "it absorbs the unclean brides powers and seemingly everything the curse breakers have been spelling it with Moony."

Remus rattles around the cupboards for clean mugs before charming the tea tray over to the table, "Charming, sounds like it belongs to the Blacks indeed."

"Could it _be_ cursed by anything bar a wizard?" Sirius asks puzzled.

"Well it does seem unlikely, but we do know that most creatures, especially the goblins, have a magic themselves," she poured herself coffee as Remus took the sheets of paper from Sirius.

"Yes, but they have not the means to channel a curse, surely," Remus mutters as he reads.

"So, a wizard had to have helped in some way?" Sirius got up and headed for the pantry.

"If Bill Weasley hasn't been able to break it, and will admit to it," Remus tells Morwen, and grins when Sirius returns with a bottle of Finnloch's Finest magically distilled whiskey.

"Then it's a curse with something different to it," Sirius agrees as he adds a good glug of the amber liquid to their mugs.

Morwen sat up, straightening her elbows from the table, "Sirius, your mother _is_ still here."

Both men turned to her incredulous, "Morwena," Sirius sighed, "that portrait is as mad as a box of frogs."

"She was a fanatic, she's bound to remember something like that necklace," insistent she got up from the table, grabbing a photograph.

"Well, Morwen is a pureblood and a Selwyn," Remus replied thoughtfully, "Would she remember you?" he turned to her.

"Of course, your mother is bound to remember me," she fixed Sirius with a haughty stare and headed for the stairs.

"Do you know how long it takes me to shut her up Morwen," Sirius chased after her.

"You'll stay where she can't see you, Remus, you too," Morwen gazed up at the portrait as they closed the kitchen door, Sirius leaned on it and Remus leaned on the wall beside him. Hopefully at the far end of the hall, in the shadows of the great staircase, Walburga wouldn't notice them.

Taking in a deep breath she opened the curtains with a flick of her wand and immediately the old crone began screaming. The whites of her eyes shone as they rolled around the sunken sockets and her gaping mouth spat and drooled as she heaved and screeched all at once.  
 _"Filth! In the house of my father's! Mudbloods and traitors!"_

"Walburga?!" she shouted, repeating herself over and over, but it seemed the lucid moment Morwen had with her the previous evening had lapsed.

"Walburga," she tried and tried, "I have come to visit the House of Black!"

No matter how hard she tried to call over the old woman, still she screamed, eyes rolling, looking nowhere. Morwen thought how like her it was, her portrait was slightly higher than eyeline, just so the Black could look down her nose at everyone she surveyed even in death.

"Pointless!" Shouted Sirius, storming up the hallway as his mother never let up. "Shut up-"he went for the curtains, shouting and swearing at his blood kin all the time. "Shut up! You old bitch, you twisted hag!"

Sighing in defeat she reached to help him, shaking her head as he gave up momentarily to hurl insults back at the phantom of his mother. Standing with his hands in the air, craning up at her, bellowing at a painting about how the Black House deserved to rot into the ground. It seemed that his voice triggered a litany of insults she had buried deep somewhere for him, ' _Filthy blood traitor! Abomination! If only I had known, I could have drowned you at birth!'_ The terrible words a mantra she snarled over and over at Sirius as Morwen struggled to pull the curtains together. Finally, Remus helped by strengthening her efforts with magic.

They all stood still, Morwen and Sirius slightly out of breath and as Remus began to return down the hallway for the kitchen Morwen turned to their dark-haired friend.

"Sirius…" she paused, looking into his grey eyes and trying to find words.

"Yes, yes I know, "he huffed before striding back down the hall, his voice carrying back towards her, "I'm legitimately insane for being drawn into a shouting match with my dead mother's portrait."

Shaking her head she was only thinking about how she wanted to tell him that his mother had been an awful woman. The painting was a spectre of how Walburga must have talked to her oldest son when they were hidden away inside this house.

Instead she said nothing and followed him back down to the warmly lit kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3- Lunch, Business, Dinner

**Happy New Year! I hope you all had a lovely Christmas. :)**

 **Chapter three- A lunch, Gringotts Business and a dinner.**

Morwen spent her lunch in the Leaky cauldron two days later, she'd organised the promised lunch with Maggie Boot. Sitting in the corner furthest from the noisy track the path to Diagon Alley made she ordered a butterbear while she waited. Flicking through the Daily Prophet she chuckled at the headline proclaiming that the aurors where looking for Sirius Black in Tibet.

"Morwen," Maggie appeared in a breathless whirl, "Honestly, what with it being the Summer we've got some school kids helping to staff. I shouldn't say it but they're bone idle, the lot of them."

"The café looks busy enough," she gave her lunch order to Tom, as Maggie did the same.

"Yes, well. Hopefully it stays that way," she looked to Morwen's discarded paper. Sirius wasn't on the front page, as usual that was reserved for Ministry proclamations of peace. "But enough of all that nonsense, I don't think there's much to worry about. How about you, haven't you met anyone since you've settled at home again?"

Inwardly Morwen sighed to herself, "Oh you know me, eternally single."

"Well, I love my Edwin to bits," Maggie rolled her eyes as she said it. "But just the thought of looking for a man these days. The wizarding world is so small, there's not exactly much choice."

"Nope, I guess not," Morwen felt like driving her spoon into her eye as Tom set her stew down on the table.

"Must be nice to be a career woman," Maggie rattled on around eating her sandwiches, "I'm glad of the family shop, gives me something to occupy myself with now the kids are at school."  
Morwen smiled and rushed to ask how Edwin's job was going before Maggie spouted the merits of having children as well.

"Oh Edwin's great, still works in law enforcement, you know? He's working directly under the departmental Head now." Morwen hadn't known, nor really cared but if he was law enforcement it would perhaps be useful to keep meeting Maggie.

"We're holding a dinner party next week for his Ministry friends," Maggie's lit up, "You should come Morwen," she polished off a sandwich as Morwen considered it.

"Who will be attending?"

"Oh don't worry, there are a few eligible bachelors in the department, oh yes," she smiled conspiratorily, "I'll put you beside Magnus Montague, he is rather handsome and he has a good job in law enforcement!"

"Oh really?" the dark haired witch smiled at Maggie, arching a brow. "What does he do in law enforcement then?"

"Oh I've not a clue," she waved her hand in the air and rolled her eyes, "But you'll be able to ask him yourself darling."

"Yes, I suppose I will just have too," Morwen muttered.

"He's no golden Caradoc," Maggie grasped the arm Morwen was holding her tankard with. "But it is surprising Magnus hasn't married yet, he's a good catch. A good choice to move on with Morwen."  
Morwen smiled through tightened lips, she didn't talk about Caradoc, _everyone_ knew that.

"Not to mention Magnus agrees with Edwin, Dumbledore really should consider his position," she looked at the other witch before continuing at a whisper, "Dumbledore is going senile, you know. The whole Ministry knows it."

"Really?" Morwen arched an eyebrow, but Maggie took it for intrigue.

"Yes, but the Minister has plan. We've not to worry," she smiled and nodded her pretty head.

Returning to Gringotts with a raging headache Morwen was in a vile mood, and it didn't help that Griphook had filled her 'in trunk' with evaluations again. Who would have thought that Maggie Oakenham, one of her old dorm mates and a bright Ravenclaw, could have turned into such a…sheep. Aimlessly following the Ministry, the Prophet, and worse still; her _husband_. The only thing that perked her up was an invitation for dinner sitting in her 'in tray,' the sealed note had no name or address but invited her tomorrow night. The sender promised to bring the ingredients this time and she smiled at the clumsily drawn picture of a dog howling at the moon.

There was a sudden knock at her office door, waving her wand it opened to reveal a jovial little goblin.  
Easily half the size of most goblins he gave her cheery smile, "Griphook requests you in his office miss," shocked she merely nodded. Never could remember seeing a Goblin smile, they were such a dour lot.

Griphook's office was downstairs, near to the cashier hall, and Morwen spent the short walk pondering what he wanted her for. Rapping the door, a much more ornate affair than hers, she waited until his nasal voice called out for her to come in.

"Ah, Miss Selwyn," he took off his eyeglass, pocketing it. "We've an errand to run."

"We do?"

"The mask," he turned to a heavy looking chest sitting behind his desk, running a finger along a lock with no hole there was a faint click. When he opened the lid, he bent to retrieve a bundle. Shrouded in a bit of black velvet she couldn't see the object but he somehow managed to stow it in a pocket inside his jacket.

Sealing the lid, he turned to her, "The committee decided that it would be agreeable to sell the piece. Grimblewick would rather we were not associated with it, it's value in gold is more profitable than selling its uses."

"Why, would you _rent_ something like to people?" if they even considered exploiting its powers, it made her wonder what other weird and dangerous objects they had stashed away.

"It would be more of a lease, though the mask would be too complex to watch over or retrieve," Griphook explained as he locked the office after them.

"I'm sure."

When they arrived at the entrance to Knockturn Alley Morwen was aware who the potential buyer probably was. There were a few different shops willing to take dodgy goods, but the only one with any real gold was Borgin&Burkes.  
As they made their way down the narrow lanes Griphook glanced at her, before revealing quietly, "Mr Burke no longer wishes to come to the bank in person for these meetings. In fact, he has become a little wary of buying certain…things."

"All the rumours circulating, the ministry is trying to calm people," she murmured, "they'll be watching businesses like his, they must be seen to be entirely legitimate. I suppose it wouldn't look good for the ministry if people are trading in dark artefacts."

"Grimblewick hopes your presence will make this process smoother."

"I've not dealt directly, I closed the business shortly after Uncle Izzy died over a year ago," she warned Griphook, "I've had no dealings with the man."

"You are a witch, that might be enough," Griphook replied.

Morwen could remember being in Borgin&Burkes with her uncle, but in recent years he had went to the shop by himself. The memories involved the smell of mould and a fine dust which coated everything, which had even floated in the air around her head. As Griphook and the witch entered it became apparent that not much had changed, the shop was murkily lit and the long bench at the rear was unmanned. A floor to ceiling window jutted out into a small yard to the back of the building, the glass was so grimy that the light filtered in hazily.

Griphook lifted a single finger and rang the bell, an old-fashioned brass thing. Not much time passed before a thin, balding man wearing old fashioned tweed swept a curtain aside and emerged from the depths of the building.

"Griphook," he greeted the goblin, he hesitated slightly when he caught sight of her peering in a cabinet sitting beside the bench, "and Miss Selwyn?"

"Mr Borgin," she smiled, "I was just looking at your tarot deck. My uncle bought them on a trip to Budapest, you know?."

Borgin nodded," Yes, they belonged to Sofi Razvan according to your uncle."

"The famous seer," she explained to an unimpressed Griphook.

"We are here with business," the goblin turned to Borgin, eager to get on with it.

"Well perhaps you should show me your business," Borgin waved an arm.

Griphook brought the velvet package out of his jacket and set it onto the desk, Borgin unfolded the cloth to reveal the mask, careful not to touch it.

"Don't worry Mr Borgin," Morwen chuckled, "this one only works by murder."

Griphook glared at her as Borgin sighed, gazing down at the mask "Sounds a little…niche."

"It's a very unusual piece, very one of a kind. A great talking point for any wealthy wizard amongst his friends ," Griphook assured him.

"The market is a little slow at the minute, it reeks of everything I should _not_ be selling," Borgin dismissively waved a hand before taking his glasses off and beginning to clean them.

Griphook hissed and growled out, "We are offering a very reasonable price, but I can always take Gringotts' business elsewhere."

"Really Griphook," Borgin paused and looked down at the goblin with a sneer, "America? Europe? Who would deal with a-"

Griphook looked incensed and Morwen groaned inwardly before lifting the tatty thing off the countertop.

"But it is merely a mask," Morwen leaned over the counter, closer to the elder man, "Look, I can touch it, lift it, I can even wear it." Playfully she lifted the mask and peered at him through the eye holes. Before lowering the mask to look out over it, wide eyed at Borgin, "Why it is just a grisly funereal mask! What ministry investigator could find out its real purpose."

"Magic," Borgin bit out sharply. Before softening at her disappointed gaze, as she leaned sulkily against the counter, angled towards him, "I know you're working for Gringotts, Miss Selwyn, but Borgin and Burkes would have happily taken you on. We had no idea you were closing the family business."

Reaching out he grasped one of her hands in his own, the mask falling onto the table forgotten. The hands were cold and clammy, he stared unblinkingly at her from where he leaned over his own side of the counter. Morwen had worn her robes open today, Borgin's pale blue eyes, slightly watered, dilated with lust as he glanced over the V-neck silk blouse beneath. As her mouse fell into the trap she could almost see his nose twitch.

"A most flattering offer Mr Borgin," she thanked him, demurely withdrawing from his touch. Standing up straight with a sigh she continued "but if times are as quiet as you say, well you would have no use for me surely? "

"I didn't say that we are not busy, Miss Selwyn," Borgin hurriedly jumped to cut her trailing voice off, "I'm sure we could find something to occupy you with," the older man slyly insisted to her.

"We'll take the mask," another voice cut across the silence from the other side of the curtain to the backroom. Morwen assumed the gentleman appearing to be Mr Burke, where his counterpart was dowdily dressed, Burke's jacket and waistcoat were impeccably tailored. The expensive fabric gleamed, the seams exquisitely sewn and his salt and pepper dark hair was swept back, not a strand out of place.

Sharp black eyes surveyed the witch from the doorway, starting at the bottom of her velvet edged cloak and leisurely pursuing upwards. Fixing her face in a mask Morwen tried not show her rising nerves, thinking of all the times she'd been subjected to her grandmother's walking cane. The thin reedy voice jumped into her head, ' _stand straight girl'…' take that childish emotion from your face, what pure blooded man wants a simpering fool'?_ Grandmother Isla had tried to teach her how to manoeuvre pureblood society in her own twisted loving way.

Burke smirked as his dark eyes met her own, "A piece sourced by Isiah Selwyn and so engagingly pressed upon us by his lovely niece, how could we say no Jacob?"

"Indeed, Caractacus," Jacob Borgin was the elder, she guessed the elegantly dressed man still watching her was the old Burke's nephew or perhaps a son. The elder seemed to defer to the younge,r but then Izzy had always warned her that the Burkes where the shrewder of the lot.

"Well then Griphook, what price do the goblins put on such a mask?"

"Forty galleons, Mr Burke," Griphook replied from where he had been standing quietly at the end of the bench.

"You are forthright with your price Griphook, but in these uneasy times?" the handsome wizard laughed, uncoiling himself from the door and making his way towards the counter with a lazy stride. Lifting the mask for consideration he continued, "The climate is a little…tense. The market is wary, I'll give you thirty."

Griphook laughed darkly, fingers steepled beneath his pointed chin. "Grimblewick insists upon forty, the mask is one of a kind."

Burke raised an eyebrow to Morwen, who had drifted away to a glass case in the middle of the shop, "Is thirty-five not a fair price, Miss Selwyn?"

Pausing to look at some jewelled skulls she considered his offer, slowly mulling as the tension between the goblin and wizards crackled a little. Finally, she thought of how difficult the mask would be to off load anywhere else, the offer wasn't nonsensical, and so she glanced at the stonily silent goblin.

"Take the offer Griphook, Mr Burke needs to make a profit I suppose," Griphook glared at her for a moment and there was a long pause until he finally conceded and nodded to Burke.

"Wonderful," Caractacus Burke clapped his black gloved hands together and motioned to Borgin.

Borgin paid the Goblin, Griphook then turned and strode down the shop to the door, motioning her to follow. Morwen wasn't sure if he was unhappy or not, Griphook always look rather unpleased.

"Do come back Miss Selwyn," Burke called to her, leaning comfortably against the counter. Inclining her head to him, she simply followed Griphook out the door.

He said nothing until they left Knockturn Alley, a rather long, although brisk walk full of silence.  
"They would've stretched to Forty."

"Yes, probably," she agreed with the goblin, "But they invited us back."

After work Morwen made her way out of Diagon Alley to muggle London, twenty minutes later she apparated to the Selwyn townhouse with her Chinese in hand. Yawning on the stoop she laid her palm against the old wood of the door and with a sighing creak it opened to let her in.

"Howey," she greeted the house elf with relief, the little elf bowed rather imperiously as she reached him her cloak and handbag. Howey was getting on but the foyer's polished marbled floor still glittered in the candlelight of the chandelier. Still, she thought about how she'd have to broach the issue of another house elf. Howey had been her mother's wedding present many moons ago and would need the help before too long.

"Ahem…Mistress Morwena?"

"Yes, Howey?" she shook out of her thoughts as they walked down the hall, past the ornate staircase, to the kitchen at the back of the house.

"Some post arrived," the post materialised beside her on the table as the house elf closed the curtains across the tall windows. "Also Mistress, your cousin visited today."

"Talan?" she looked up as Howey nodded balefully. "What did he want? He hasn't used this house in years."

"He didn't tell Howey Mistress," Howey's ears flattened a little, "Master Talan just said he needed to use a guest room, Howey thinks he just slept and left. Master Talan looked rather unwell Mistress."

"Very well Howey," she replied as the house elf clutched his hands, "We shan't bar him from the house, I have nothing to hide, but you must tell me each and every time he visits."

"Of course, Mistress," Howey bowed his head and vanished.

Morwen ate her Chinese and contemplated how to handle her cousin Talan, they were of the same age and Morwen had suspected her cousin in the first war. Morwen's father had been head of the family, what was left of it, and although he'd turned a blind eye to his nephew's dealings with death eaters, Talan wasn't allowed to step foot in the townhouse in those days.

' _Your bad for the Selwyn name son,"_ her father told him one night as he raged at the back door to the kitchen, _'The ministry cannot think I have anything to do with you."_ Sense was enough to keep him away, Ruan had been Head of the Administrative Registration Department, but Morwen's father was dead. The entail had left Talan the manor in Cornwall, Morwen sighed to herself, he would have to be content with that.

The next evening saw her return to Grimmauld Place and the company of Sirius and Remus.

"I've been thinking Morwen," Remus suddenly turned to her after they'd finished dinner, true to his word he had brought the ingredients for a Spaghetti Bolognese. "If your necklace is used at weddings, would it still have been used up until now?"

"I don't know," she shrugged over her red wine. "Gringotts have only acquired it recently from the owners, it's possible."

"Only," he turned to Sirius thoughtfully, "Is there any wedding photos in this house? Would your family have kept that sort of thing about?"

"Oh, a bride could be wearing it," Morwen gasped excitedly and looked to Sirius.

"I haven't exactly been going through the place, "he replied, rolling his eyes, "but yeah, they're probably in the attic, or maybe a cupboard somewhere." The dark haired wizard elegantly waved her off with immense disinterest.

"Could you take a look for me?" she asked him hopefully.

Sirius grimaced at her, "To be honest, the state of the place I'm liable to get attacked by something if I start hunting through this house."

Morwen sighed, "Oh go on, you'd be helping me such a great deal."

"Yeah Padfoot," Remus piped up from across the table, "Not as if you're doing anything else."

Sirius glared at him but finally gave in to Morwen and nodded.

Grinning at his moping face she lunged over and hugged him, he sat motionless before patting her back a little. Morwen was a little surprised at how skinny he still was, silently she told herself she'd need to keep an eye on these two. Remus' weight always went up and down, with the moon and his employment situation, but the pair seemed to be subsiding on wine and whiskey.

"Oh you're a star Black," finally letting go of Sirius she beamed, "Oh Bill's face if I can ferret out something he can't."

"Well I am actually a star," Sirius shrugged moodily, as Remus snorted.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"Sirius, the dog star," Remus replied helpfully.

"Oh right, yes. Really Sirius," rolling her eyes she got up from her chair, "I should be getting home, my house elf will be worrying, but I can pop in over the weekend again. I haven't got much going on anyway."

Sirius brightened at the mention of company again, "Yeah, that'd be nice. Wouldn't it Remus?"

"We got a missive from Fawkes, there's another meeting here on Saturday night so why don't you come over early?" Remus added as she drained her wine glass and set it back down on the table.

"Brilliant," she lifted her cloak off the back the chair, "It would be great if Bill and I could sort this one. The goblins respect a good curse breaker case, would go a long way to getting to closer to them."

Sirius snorted, "Slippery little bastards, I wouldn't hold my breath Morwen, they'll never trust any witch or wizard."


	4. Chapter 4- The Order Meets Again

**Chapter Four- The Order Meets Again**

When Morwen entered Grimmauld place again on Saturday she wandered down into the kitchen to find Sirius and Remus in their usual spots. Drinking Odgen's Whiskey in front of the fireplace at the end of the room, the place was as filthy and dank as ever although the kitchen was marginally getting better. The mouldy smell of damp must have been chased out by the fire.

Snorting she lifted the half empty bottle, "I know your father had a great collection Sirius, but do plan in drinking it all before Christmas?"

Shrugging he pointed to the door at the far end of the room, "The wine's at the back of the pantry if you want a bottle."

Sighing she looked between the pair of them until Remus grinned at her boyishly, suddenly losing at least ten years, "Come on Morwen, lighten up."

Sirius hunched over with laughter as she glared at them, "Don't you start! There is an order meeting here tonight Remus. Not to mention you haven't questioned me, either of you!"

Sirius was still guffawing but Remus sported a rather dejected look, his amber eyes were filled with apology. Now she felt bad, Remus was always apologising and feeling guilty.

Unlike Sirius, who looked completely remorseless with his grey eyes dancing, she turned on him, "You are a corruption, Sirius Black!"

"Oh, have a drink Morwen, if that fancy invitation sticking out of your bag is any indication you're going to need one," he replied pointing to her open handbag sitting on the kitchen table and laughing obnoxiously. "Besides, with that foul mood I'd say it's you alright."

Huffing, she made for the pantry which made them burst out laughing. "Oh grow up, you two," she called as she opened the dusty door.

"What shape did your boggart take?" Remus shouted.

"Inferi," she replied as she entered the dark, dank pantry.

There was nothing to be found in terms of eating, but a little door to the back revealed a walk-in wine cellar. "I got an invite to a dinner party, from Maggie Boot?" she called back to them as she perused Orion Black's red wine.

"Maggie Boot, whose she again?"

"She was Maggie Travers sure, Ravenclaw, our year," replying she picked up a bottle, rubbing the dust of the label she revealed a well-aged merlot. Shrugging at the probable expensive of it she guessed the reluctant owner wouldn't care.

When she made her way back in with the bottle, amazed that the Black House still had that much alcohol after all these years, Sirius laughed out loud at her choice.

"What?" surprised she set it on the table as Remus accio'd for the bottle opener.

Lifting the bottle the dark-haired wizard read the label, "Yes, this is it. My father told me when I was ten that he would open this upon my engagement."

Passing it to Remus to open, the wizard in question looked at him curiously, "Guess he waited then, eh?"

"Who where you betrothed to anyway?" Morwena asked, knowing Walburga she could have arranged for him to marry his first cousin.

"Some second cousin twice removed," Sirius poured himself a glass, and foisted one on a reluctant Remus, "c'mon mate, we're celebrating my nuptials never to be. Clarissa Lestrange, remember her Morwen?"

"Oh, she went to Beauxbatons, her mother was a Burke," Morwen thought of the tall, elegant girl from her youth at balls. Morwen had always envied her raven black hair, perfectly straight and never frizzy. "It's a wonder her blood was good enough for the illustrious House of Black."

"Oh Mother was running out of choices. I think she would have liked Narcissa for me but Aunt Druella liked old Lucius and he was rich as Croesus. Thank Merlin I didn't have to marry any of them, but she was a raging bitch that Clarissa ," Sirius relished his wine, "It was a near miss with that one," he grinned at Remus.

"I don't think she was much fond of you either," Morwen replied dryly. "Was she anything to the shop on Knockturn?"

"Eh, cousins," he scratched his chin, "Yes, her mother was a Burke whose own mother had been a French Rosier I think, and her father lived over there. They had a shop in Paris."

"I didn't know you actually remembered any of that stuff," Remus was incredulous.

"It's hard to forget," his friend replied sardonic.

"I was in Borgin and Burkes today," Sirius raised an eyebrow at her, "Selling something for Gringotts with Griphook, a nice deadly mask. Strange little lecher that Borgin is, there was a Burke there as well, but he was to young to be the Burke that used to be in the shop. I don't remember a Burke from Hogwarts, do you?"

"Nope, probably a Drumstrang student," Sirius shook his head. "I vaguely remember one from years ago, but he was a few years older than us. Bit of a dandy, liked his clothes, he used to sell fire whiskey and that to the purebloods at school. Mostly the Slytherins, I remember wondering where on earth Andromeda and her chums kept getting alcohol from when they were at Hogwarts."

"They weren't getting it off Aberforth like us," Remus agreed.

"He's sharp for all he likes his immaculate clothes," Morwen murmured.

Sirius suddenly turned around in his chair and opened a drawer in the sideboard. Morwen continued to sip her wine, feeling sleepy already as he threw a few photo albums onto the table.

"Thinking of weddings, found these for you," he chucked them onto the table, they were great old tomes of things. Although made from old, dried up leather the silver embossing still shone brightly, illustrating the Black family crest.

Gently she opened one, it's spine cracking and a small cloud of dust floated out into the air. "Wow, is this every family wedding?"

An extension charm meant the album held hundreds of photos, most were black and white but the more recent ones to the front were coloured.

"Probably, mother was demented about keeping things like this," he spat disgusted, "a record of purity and all that."

"Oh Lord, is this Bellatrix's wedding?" she turned the page to a familiar wedding scene, the wedding party were all standing dourly with hardly a smile. Every time Rodolphus put his arm around a sullen Bellatrix she discreetly stamped on his foot, making him wince and withdraw on a loop over and over again.

"I believe it is," Remus chuckled leaning across the table to see, "Look Sirius, you're even here too."

Morwen smiled at the scowling boy hiding in the corner of the frame, trying to put as much space as possible between himself and the rest of the Black family. "Oh look Sirius, don't you spruce up well in a dinner suit?" she grinned at him. "Couldn't have been very much earlier than when you ran away?"

"No," he smirked fondly, "Same Summer, that was the last thing I was forced to attend."

As he laughed in relief Morwen refrained from telling him how disappointed she'd been when the scandal broke. Although they weren't close friends he had been a friendly, if not rather mischievous face at those sorts of things.

"You know his mother cut his hair for that," Remus dodged a kick from under the table. "Stunned him and everything."

Morwen took in the darkly handsome boy, his short hair curled around the tops of his ears and she admitted that it looked much better than the bedraggled mess he wore now.

Eyes widening he shook his head at her stare, "No," she smirked, "No, I know that look, you're not cutting my hair."

"Would tidy you up," Remus muttered into his glass.

"Shut up Moony. No chance, what is it with women and cutting my hair?" he whined. She thought of similar nights at Order headquarters, where a giggling Lily would chase him around Caradoc's house threatening to cut his locks.

The reminiscing was cut off by the opening and closing of the front door, and although not terribly loud it set Mrs Black's portrait to screaming.

"Damn it," Sirius swore, getting up to go help.

Remus quickly swept his wand and sent the bottles into a nearby cupboard before cleaning all glasses with a flick. Those too were quickly banished back to their cupboards just as a berating Molly Weasley came down the stairs.

"Really Sirius?" she was scolding, "Look at the state of the place, haven't you cleaned at all?"

"Did my room and Remus did his," he replied sullen, "besides the kitchen's fine."

Molly set her bag on the kitchen table, opening it as she started summoning. A whole array of things started flying about. Pots and pans from cupboards to various ingredients from her bag, as Molly continued to give off about the layer of filth that coated everything. Arthur Weasley sat down beside Remus, across from Morwen and smiled at them apologetically.

"Well Arthur, how's the ministry work?" Remus asked the mild mannered man.

"Oh great," Arthur brightened, "you want to see what I confiscated from a house in Islington the other day…"

As he chatted away to Remus, Morwen watched Molly continue her stream of abuse towards Sirius. Stopping her placing of the table, the older woman's maternal eyes narrowed as she took the three of them in.

"Have you all been drinking?" she turned on them, "You have-" walloping Sirius with a drying cloth. "- an order meeting, you should be taking this more seriously."

With a sigh she turned back to the dinner and they all sat, Sirius and Remus smirking while Arthur, however, shook with silent mirth.

"While we have a moment," Morwen called out to Molly, She pushed a photo of the necklace towards the older lady as she leaned against the back of Arthur's chair. "Don't suppose you recognise that?"

Molly lifted the photo with a raised eyebrow, "Wish I did, look at the size of those diamonds."

Sirius snorted, "Tell her what it does Morwen."

Morwen found herself explaining the particulars of the necklaces grisly history.

"You know," Molly waved a pointed finger as she tried to remember, "I remember Aunt Lucretia saying something about a garrotting necklace."

Arthur shot them a dark look, "Molly's Aunt Lucretia wasn't as bad as your mother Sirius, but she would remember a garrotting necklace, of course."

"Yes, she wasn't fond of Arthur, being a Weasley and all," Molly laughed, "But yes, apparently, her grandmother had been at a wedding when she young, years and years ago and apparently the necklace did it."

"Really?" Morwen asked surprised, "killed someone?"

"Yes, it was tragic really, the girl's family had tried to cover up a muggle born great grandparent or something similar," Molly explained.

"The girl's family mustn't have known, which is strange," Sirius murmured quiet.

"Yes, you'd think all the old families would have some knowledge," Arthur agreed, looking at the photo, "It's not that unusual to have some strange ceremonies, oaths and such."

"Who was she marrying?" Morwen asked, although the story was a violent one she was coiled with excitement at the possibility of information.

"Oh, I haven't a clue," Molly replied as she organised knives to chopping root vegetables. "She didn't say, I can't even remember how it came up, thinking on it."

"Blood purity parables and your Aunt," Arthur interjected airily, "Perish the thought."

Molly shot him an exasperated look, "Well it would have to be a sacred twenty-eight, you already know that, but Lucretia was a Black." She gestured to the photo albums, "There are no better record keepers of such things, it might not be in those albums but a record of what happened must be in this house somewhere."

"We could probably search the attics," Sirius suggested rather reluctantly. "But, if a Black remembered then it'll be in those albums. Has to be, we've all married so closely that someone along the line would have worn it in the family."

"Guess we'll be going through those things for days," Morwen groaned, "I really do need a drink. This is all your Bill's fault Molly," she griped as Molly laughed at her.

The small quartet had only mused on another five minutes, Morwen explaining she had met Bill, before the order members began to appear in. Tonks was first, tripping in the hall as usual and setting Mrs Black off, blushing furiously she sat down at the table as Remus' ribbed her clumsiness good naturedly.

Sirius gave Morwen a quiet sort of grin when he caught her watching the awkward pair, leaning over he whispered in her ear, "here's to hoping the Dutch courage will help Moony along."

"You're such a manipulating toe rag," walloping him on the arm Morwen couldn't help but roll her eyes good naturedly. The love struck duo across the table where talking up a storm.

The rest filed in haphazardly over the next half an hour, a rather ripe Mundungus Fletcher was a newer addition this time. Dumbledore was the last to arrive, there was no Snape following him but Shacklebolt had managed to come by again.

Morwen tuned out slightly as Dumbledore went over the particulars of the week, he listened as Shacklebolt updated them on the what was going on in the auror's department. Morwen didn't feel she could contribute much so found herself wondering about what Maggie Boot had said about him.

"Sir," she found herself asking as they finished off their discussion a good twenty minutes later. "I bumped into an old school friend, Maggie Boot."

"Husband's in law enforcement?" Shacklebolt asked interested.

"Yes," she paused, feeling a little silly at rehashing gossip to Albus Dumbledore but he inclined his head with his usual respect, "She mentioned that you were going senile."

When she paused in embarrassment again Molly, Moody and several others huffed in anger, there even were a few mutterings.

"If she is to be believed Maggie and her husband are not the only ones spreading such lies," Albus nodded with a sigh.

"It is to be expected Morwen, I have quite openly backed Harry," the glint in his eye seemed to sharpen with his resolve.

"The boy needs it Dumbledore," Shacklebolt reassured him.

"Maggie mentioned that the Ministry had a plan, that they were working on the problem," Morwen continued. Molly had got up to finish making her stew and was ladling out bowls, the black haired witch wrapped her cold hands around the steaming hot bowl that had settled in front of her.

"Yes, we are aware there's something in motion," Shacklebolt's deep voice revealed, "But alas, I'm not in the education department."

"It makes it difficult for Kingsley to ask questions without attracting interest," Dumbledore explained, he began to dig into his stew and everyone else relaxed and followed suit.

"What about that invite you've got Morwen," Sirius reminded her.

Startling she nodded, "How could I forget about that? Yes, I have an invite to a dinner party at Maggie's."

Kingsley brightened, "Yes, we have Emmeline in the education department, but I think they know not to trust her," the black man frowned, "but a dinner party?"

"Far more personal," Dumbledore mused.

"Informal," Moody continued gruffly, "lots of wine."

"Continue to dig about Emmeline, that's still our best bet," Albus instructed the tall, statuesque woman, "But perhaps you could turn your hand to a little sleuthing Morwen?"

"I could try, Maggie and her husband are purebloods. Not sacred twenty-eight but she used to be," Morwen wasn't sure about Maggie anymore, "I'm not sure if they aren't just ambitious with her husband's ministry position or they've taken a puritan stance."

"Their son is a student at the school," Dumbledore paused over his bowl, "Thanks Molly, this is delicious as usual."

"And what kind of little bugger is he then," Moody asked impatiently as Molly was smiling and thanking the Headmaster.

"There has been nothing to alert me of him," Dumbledore, "Exceptional Ravenclaw, studious and well liked. You taught him directly Remus?"

"He has muggleborn friends, seemed to like Harry and his friends," Remus shrugged.

"Children aren't always an indicator of their parents," Morwen gestured to Sirius who gave a barking laugh from the seat beside her.

"Isn't that true?" Kingsley let out his own booming laugh, " No, I think Morwen should be at this dinner party, and the next one they hold. If nothing else it's another channel to the Ministry," he suggested.

"Besides, she's very excited for me to meet a Magnus Montague?" she quizzed Kingsley, "I don't remember a Magnus Montague?"

"No, he didn't go to Hogwarts," Kingsley explained, "his mother's French so I think she had him sent to Beauxbatons. Another one in Law Enforcement, I don't know much about the fellow."

Dumbledore nodded, "That's settled then Morwen, you should go." The professor turned to Moody, "Have you the new rotas made up for the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes, I have them here," Moody handed it to Remus beside him, the list slowly made a circuit of the table. Morwen was pleased to see she had a Thursday night with Tonks, that would good company at least.

"Any other business?" Dumbledore got up, looking around expectantly.

"Yes Albus, I do," Molly Weasley set her hands to her waist, "I want Arthur and I, along with the children, to move into this house."

Everyone stared at her stunned, "It's not fit to inhabit and it won't get any better if we leave Sirius and Remus to."

Remus slowly turned red while Sirius simply held his hands up, "A little dust doesn't bother me."

Morwen rolled her eyes, "A little dust Sirius?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brighter, "You have no argument from me Molly. As you wish."

The Headmaster left, as Molly surveyed them all proudly, Sirius had a sullen look on his face at the thought of cleaning. For no doubt Molly would rope him in to help but Morwen couldn't help but look forward to a bit more company herself.

"I guess I should be getting home," Morwen sighed at the thought of her empty townhouse but then remembered her cousin. "Before I forget, Talan's been slinking about again."

"Talan Selwyn, your cousin?" Remus looked up from his conversation with Tonks sharply.

"Is that little bastard still sneaking around then?" Sirius huffed, disgusted.

Moody and Kinsley turned to see what they were talking about, handing a bustling Molly their finished dishes.

"Well, the house elf informed me that he had shown up unexpectedly this week. Seemed he was bunking up for a kip," she replied.

Moody narrowed his good eye, "He inherited the country pile didn't he?"

"Yes," she nodded, "the manor house in Cornwall."

"So he has slithered his way back to London," Kingsley rumbled, leaning back in his chair and glancing at Moody.

"You should keep an eye on him," Moody barked, "You can keep track of his comings and goings and the like."

"He'll wonder at me letting him stay," Morwen pondered.

"You don't have good dealings with him then?" Kingsley rubbed his chin.

"More like we don't have any dealings. When father died he wanted the townhouse in London, he would've rather had me and my mother rusticate in the wilds of Cornwall."

"The Selwyn Manor isn't exactly convenient," Sirius nodded.

"There was a bit of a ruckus in court about it, I wonder if I should really lie down and let him walk in as he likes," inwardly Morwen thought that she couldn't be too appeasing with him.

"She's right," Sirius sighed, "You'll end up hosting Voldemort yourself if you let him run riot."

"It's a good opportunity," Moody argued.

There was a heavy silence, Sirius was looking a little angrily at Moody. Molly set a tea tray down from out of nowhere causing everyone to jump out of their skin.

"It sounds dangerous," the motherly witch stood with her hands on her hips. "But it doesn't sound like you'll keep him out."

"Molly's right," Remus sighed and reached for a mug.

Everyone else started for the tea and coffee but Sirius sat still, "Best talk to him then, see what the mood is. You're always welcome to stay here."

"Hopefully it won't come down to that," she smiled at Sirius, his presence solid beside her, "Father was able to keep him away the last time."

Morwen reached out for some coffee, silently wondering about what way to deal with her errant cousin.


	5. Chapter 5- The Dinner Party

Chapter Five- The Dinner Party

Morwen ran into Bill Weasley when she was returning from lunch the following Monday, the bright-eyed wizard grinned and followed her to her little office, "Please tell you've found something useful?"

"Not quite, still working on it I'm afraid," she felt a little sad at his downtrodden expression. Sitting at her desk she groaned at the state of her 'in trunk' again, did the goblins ever run out of antiques?

"Ah well, I've been getting in touch with some of the goblin clans. See if some of them don't know something," Bill shrugged, poking through the trunk himself nosily.

"Well I have a few friends helping, there's a lot of time consuming stuff to work through. Cor, are you as busy as this?" she lifted an old watch out.

"Yup, never stops. I curse broke all that for you yesterday," he laughed, "Thought that was a handsome watch, had a nasty stinging hex on it though. Someone had sold it to some poor muggle."

"Nasty, but yes, your mother had heard of the necklace you know?" she took out her miniature screwdrivers and with a wave of her wand set them to work on the backings of the watch.

"What?"

"Heard some old tale like it from an Aunt or something," Morwen looked at the clockwork in the back of the watch and hmmn'd to herself.

"I never thought to ask her, I forget my parents are purebloods sometimes," laughing he gets up from her spare chair.

"Well don't worry, I'm on it," she waved a hand absentmindedly, engrossed in the beautiful workings of the watch. "You worry about the goblin bit and I'll try and track down the family."

"That'll do then," he mock saluted and made for the door.

"See you," she called as she wrote a valuations tag for the watch, it was a worth a tidy sum indeed.

That evening she arrived home from work tired, a long day of valuations was tedious and then she'd had to stop down Diagon Alley for some groceries. The house elf should really organise such things but poor Howey was getting old and almost always forgot something. Morwen then usually spent a good twenty minutes persuading him not to do something daft, like iron his ears. Morwen had got on with her mother well enough when she was alive, but she was a timid women who had let Morwen's grandmother dictate the house. As such, the house elves were treated rather appallingly. Something Morwen had always been ashamed of.

"Howey?" she called as she closed the front door.

The little elf apparated in front of her with a pop, he bobbed his little head nervously, "Good evening Mistress, your cousin is here again."

"Not quite good evening then Howey," she sighed handing him the bags, "Get some dinner started please and I'll go see to him."

"He's in the second-floor guest room Mistress," he bowed, a little wobbly, and disappeared again.

Morwen could feel a head ache coming on, pinching her nose she drew her cloak off and set it on the hall table with her summer gloves.

Slowly she started up the stairs, pondering the best approach, she thought of her paternal grandmother who had lived with them when she was young. Grandmother Isla had been a Yaxley, originally from Scotland although she only spoke with the barest traces of an accent. Still, Morwen thought of how she had bullied her mother, a rather beautiful woman, if not a bit dim and meek.

Thinking of how Isla had raged at her father not to let Talan's politics affect the family's standing at the ministry, she paused on the first-floor landing. Hating muggles was acceptable but murdering them was unpopular and any man who wished to be Minister for Magic had to walk a fine line. Morwen tapped her fingers against her lips in thought before she set off again, making her way up to the second floor. Grandmother Isla had laughed at her father's worry over not joining the Dark Lord, at not being on the winning side.

'And Grindelwald wasn't a threat? Look at how Dumbledore wiped the floor with that pretender? The wizard might be as old as I am but only a fool would underestimate him. We are Selwyns, we do not take sides in public. Follow your younger brother's example, at least he has the brains to navigate!'

Uncle Izzy had let her into the family business once it became apparent that his only nephew Talan was going to become a death eater. Always her favourite Uncle she had been pleased to be chosen, he had explained that dark lords came and went but it was possible to navigate a neutral path and in the long run that was more prosperous for business. 'Not a popular notion amongst the fanatical purebloods but we Selwyns are business men first Morwena, never forget it.'

She felt a little guilty that she had closed the family business, but Talan and Morwena were the last of the line and she didn't envisage children for either of them anyway. There was little point in worrying. The second floor guest room was opposite what had been her mother's drawing room, in the back of the house, when they were children this was the room he'd always stayed in.

Knocking the door sharply she waited a few moments, there was no sound until eventually footsteps thudded across the wooden floor with a stream of curses and the door was pulled open.

"What do you want, you old spinster?" Talan had always been a little rough looking, blunt edges and a heavy brow alongside the Selwyn nose didn't make for an attractive man. However, his mother had been a Bulstrode and age hadn't helped the matter.

"Good evening Talan," she folded her arms, "I'm well, thank you, how have you come to be in my house?"

"Your house," he laughed darkly, "This is my house, I am the last male Selwyn ."

Morwen smiled a little, "This house was not entailed and it is mine," she raised a hand as he tried to cut her off, "you are welcome to visit any time, of course, the manor is so far from London."

"That old splintering behemoth," snarling, he stepped closer into her space, "is much too far from London. I have business here, I'll be using the house a lot. Tell that little elf he'd better stop harassing me."

Still frozen in smile Morwen merely inclined her head an inch, "Howey worries about his Mistress is all. This is my house Talan, I welcome you as my cousin and the last of my family, but don't forget that I am mistress here."

Holding his dark gaze she hoped she looked more assertive than she felt, finally he just broke it with a chuckle, "Very well, stay here little bird," he reached for the door behind him, "the Dark Lord is taking power again and soon you'll be wishing you were in Cornwall, Princess." With an ugly sneer he slammed the door in her face.

The presence of her cousin unsettled Morwen, she wasn't used to sharing the house and although she had yet to see him again she no longer felt as safe in what had been her space for over a year. Since Uncle Izzy had died the townhouse was finally somewhere for her to settle and stop moving about.

Still she found herself getting ready for the dinner party the next week, vowing to put Talan out of her mind, Maggie had thrown the soiree on a Friday night so at least she didn't have to worry about work the next day. The week had been so busy that she hadn't made it back to Grimmauld Place, but a letter from Sirius had arrived on Wednesday pleading for mercy. Molly was on the cleaning warpath and Sirius had been roped in by himself, Remus had managed to find some work again with a company that specialised clearing houses of magical unwanteds. They took him on every now and then because he was such an expert at rounding up boggarts and the like. Laughing at Sirius' whingeing she wrote back, promising she'd come by on Friday evening after the dinner party. Hopefully the Boot's thing wouldn't run on too late.

Morwen had a feeling she would be mentally exhausted by the end of the night, finally clasping a locket that'd belonged to her mother around her neck she decided she would have to do. Fortunately, Maggie had provided her address, so she was able to apparate with that in mind, saving her from using the floo network. That always caused a bit of a sooty mess of your clothes.

.

The apparition landed her outside a charming enough townhouse in a nice borough of London. Not quite as posh as Grimmauld Place or the Selwyn's but respectable none the less. Morwen straightened herself by the shoulders and climbed the front steps, a plain knocker adorned the door, so she knocked it and waited. When the door swung open she half expected to hear the screeches of Mrs Black out of sheer habit.

Maggie shadowed the light from a tastefully decorated hall, "Oh Morwen!" the other witch half squeaked when the door opened, before hugging her rather enthusiastically. "I'm so glad you could come, almost everyone is here, you're just in time."

Morwen was ushered into the hallway as Maggie took her cloak and bag, "Well, Grandmother did always say never to be too early!"

Fighting the urge to smooth the skirt of her dress she instead painted on a civil enough smile as her hostess led her into a small parlour at the front of the house. The room was still bright with summer sunshine, it was only a quarter past seven after all. Maggie introduced a tall, thin man as her husband Edwin.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, Maggie's been chattering away about how you two were school friends," Edwin smiled, trying to be interested in his wife's friend but Morwen could tell he was anxious to be rid of speaking with her already.

"Yes, we went to Hogwarts together," she couldn't help but remember that he'd been the year above, same house, so technically went to school with her as well.

"Oh this is Pius Thickeness and his wife Harmonia," Maggie guided her to the pair who where standing next to the bay window near the door. "This is Morwena Selwyn, you're more likely to know her Uncle Izzy."

"And her father Ruan, of course," Pius gave her a little quirk of a smile, Morwen was rather entranced with the thickness of his shoulder length hair. Asking if he used hair positions would probably be considered impolite.

"You dress is very flattering Miss Selwyn, you look very well," his wife did not share Pius' good hair. Equal in its darkness of colour, the older woman had fiercely pinned her frizzy, wispy hair up. The look was rather severe but Morwen suspected that it likely suited her.

"This is Magnus Montague," Maggie appeared back at their side, clutching the arm of a rather uncomfortable half giant before Morwen could accept Harmonia's compliments.

At well over six foot he was taller than tall, and had a breadth of shoulder that dwarfed poor Maggie beside him. "Magnus, Morwena Selwyn."

Magnus shook her hand, and managed not to crush any fingers, he had a bronze head of hair and a strong jaw. "Nice to meet you Morwena, I attended Durmstrang, I'd guess that's why we've never met."

Maggie and her husband drew back to speak to a few others dotted about the room, Morwen was surprised to see the red hair of what had to be a Weasley. Standing near the empty fire place was who she thought she recognised as Geoff Bole, he was in law enforcement and had always been a sneaky little bastard. The Thickenesses excused themselves to go join them, the Boles looked more of their age.

"What do you do then Miss Selwyn?" Montague interrupted her thoughts.

"I work for Gringotts," he nodded and didn't say anything else.

After another painful minute she cleared her throat, "So have you been in law enforcement long?"

"No, I was teaching at Durmstrang before this. I work for the hit patrol now," inwardly she sighed. Hit patrol wasn't quite hit wizard or anything so interesting.

"Durmstrang? I'm sure that was interesting, what subject did you teach?"

"Oh I can't say Morwena, sworn and all," of course, Durmstrang's famous secretiveness.

"I see," she smiled apologetically, secretly wishing the floor would open up.

The doorbell rang and Maggie jumped up from where she was sitting beside a stylish blonde woman, "oh there's the last one."

As she scuttled out to the hall the blonde lounging on the sofa smiled and waved at Morwen as she caught her eye. The other witch excused herself from Montague and quickly escaped.

"I don't know why Maggie keeps throwing the available witches at him," she smiled catlike, her short curls immaculate, "It's like drawing blood from a stone. So bleeding boring."

"Yes, he is rather…" Morwen fought for the polite word.

"Hnnn, yes. I'm Hestia by the way" she reached out a red taloned hand, Hestia Jones, Legal aid."

"Good to know, Morwena Selwyn," she shook with a grin, "Most people call me Morwen."

"You worked for Izzy Selwyn, yes?" Hestia arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow. Only slightly darker that her platinum blonde hair.

"My uncle, yes but I work for Gringotts now," she offered, Hestia nodded and glanced to door.

Maggie had appeared with the newest arrival, Corbyn Yaxley, he walked in with his usual black suit and yellow blonde ponytail.

"Great timing Corbyn," Maggie clapped and waved everyone to the open door. "Dinner's ready."

The dining room was at the back of the house, and a charming conservatory continued on into the garden.

"I have name cards out so everyone just take a little look" Maggie waved her hands before she sat to the left of Edwin, he was settling himself at the head of the table. Yaxley took the seat to his right. Hestia and Morwen found themselves down the unimportant end, Magnus had the other end of the table. Usually an honour but it soon became apparent that Edwin's colleagues and close friends were seated nearer to him.

Morwen sat opposite Hestia, Magnus to Morwens left and The Weasley to her right was Percy. Percy's girlfriend Audrey, an affable sort sat next to Hestia oddly enough. Maggie probably hoped Morwen and Hestia would be vying for Magnus' attentions. Pius Thicknesse's sharp faced wife was seated beside Audrey and was giving her side looks of disdain, Morwen guessed the girl was probably not a pure blood. Opposite her was a Henrietta Bole, Harmonia and Henerietta both wore old fashioned summer robes rather than dinner dresses like the rest of the women. Their husbands were seated beside Corbyn Yaxley and Maggie, presumably considered the most important guests Morwen pondered.

"So what do you do Audrey?" Morwen politely asked the pretty auburn haired girl over her soup course. Magnus had managed to start a conversation with Hestia about quidditch so she felt the need to try and engage the young couple.

"Oh, I work in Flourish and Blotts," she replied with a bright smile, "And you?"

"I'm Morwen, by the way," she hadn't been introduced properly, but Audrey nodded anyway, "I work for Gringotts, and you Percy, you're in the Ministry aren't you?"

The bespectacled Percy wiped his mouth on a napkin as he finished his soup, "Oh yes, personal assistant for the Minister," he enthusiastically shook her hand, "what do you do for Gringotts?"

"Curse breaker, but I deal with antiquities as well," she shrugged, "You know, the usual."

"Ah yes, very interesting stuff then," Percy smiled and shifted uncomfortably. Morwen's quizzical expression only made him turn to Audrey and begin telling her some rather long-winded anecdote from his work day.

"Curse breaking, that must be exciting?" Hestia interjected, as their plates vanished only to be replaced by the main course.

"Oh not really," she pulled a face.

"Wizengamot's the same," Hestia rolled her eyes. "Everyone thinks it must be so interesting, hearing all about crime and murder. But it's mostly procedure and red tape, the ministry is coming down with that."

"Quite unlike the goblins then," Morwen replied as she picked at her dinner.

"The ministry's becoming bogged down in ridiculous paper work every day," Hestia delicately pushed her food around her plate, "do you know I received a twenty page document on the correct way to address an owl to the minister? Merlin forbid I just start a letter with his full name."

"Well his assistant will read them, so I doubt it matters too much," Audrey chuckled.

"The regulations are very important," Percy interrupts, quite indignant and shooting Audrey a rather disappointed look.

"Oh go read your rule book," Hestia sneered at him dismissively, Percy's ear tinged red and he merely harrumphed and turned to ignore her.

The main course took longer than Morwen thought it would, after all Maggie had served a rather meagre dish of roasted pheasant. Still she raised her eyes at Hestia when she noticed that Magnus had a considerably larger portion than them. To be fair he was twice their size but it had been awhile since Morwen had been to a proper dinner party, maybe this sort of thing was the new norm.

When the dessert appeared, the older women protested and refused to countenance it, "Those figures won't last long," Pius' wife shrilly gloated to the younger women. "In my younger days we didn't partake in such sugary offerings, women lusting for such things is far from becoming."

Morwen wasn't sure if Harmonia was still talking about the chocolate pudding, perhaps the disapproving looks Hestia's low cut dress had garnered all evening exposed the true stab.

"Oh I don't know, there's something so irresistible about chocolate," Hestia savoured a spoonful and poor Magnus' eyes' nearly feel out of his face. Hestia was a little like a twenties flapper, all ease and confidence with her pin rolled blonde hair and red lipstick.

"Yes the youthful beauty many women rely on fades rather fast, doesn't it Harmonia," Henrietta piped up, Morwen looked over to Hestia and the pair of them smirked into their glasses.

"Should young women not enjoy their flash of youth? I'm hardly youthful myself but I do love to look after myself," Hestia laughed, a little too loudly and untowardly for the older women's liking.

The men further up the table glanced down, attention caught by Hestia's gaiety.

"What is all this talk about women and enjoyment?" Pius raised an eyebrow.

"We were merely commenting on the fading of youth darling," Harmonia patted her husbands arm.

"Really, I thought I heard something about lusting myself?" Geoff laughed, his beady black eyes roving over Hestia rather noticeably.

"The older ladies think us greedy," the blonde raised an eyebrow at Bole impishly. "It's entirely unseemly."

"I think that Hestia and Morwen, Hestia rather especially, are a little too modern minded for your wives' good tastes, Pius, Geoff," Magnus interjected offhandedly, he didn't even look up as he was wholly immersed in his pudding, "To be honest, perhaps it's my European influences with Durmstrang, but I much prefer a more straightforward woman. All this simpering behind fans, only in England."

Magnus didn't blink an eye as he set his spoon down and looked up the table, shrugging and reaching for wine when nobody else said anything. The two merry wives' were casting unrestrained looks of loathing his way and Pius and Geoff had lost their appeal for banter. Percy and Audrey were sitting in silence between everyone looking utterly uncomfortable.

"Yes, well, I think everyone is finished," Maggie got up from her seat, "Perhaps we should all move into the conservatory?"

At her suggestion everyone immediately got up, and as Morwen made her way out she was pleasantly surprised. The conservatory was actually very pretty. There were chairs hidden here and there, surrounded by trailing hot house plants. A single orange tree was planted in the centre of room, and Morwen lingered there with Hestia.

"Gosh, this is such a bore," the blonde whispered, quickly she pasted a smile on as Maggie scuttled over with a bottle of wine.

"Well ladies," the hostesses drew her shoulders up in excitement, "Any luck with Magnus?"

"Oh I think Hestia felt more of a click than me," Morwen smirked at the other witch who glared daggers before putting a hand to Maggie's arm, "Oh Mags, he's a decent sort I suppose…"

Maggie face dropped, "Oh I know he's not much of a conversationalist…"

"I don't know," Morwen looked at Hestia archly, "I think he said quite a lot."

"Oh don't worry dearie," Hestia put her arm around Maggie, ignoring Morwen, "Haven't you got any hit wizards? They're much more dashing."

"Hmm, besides Montague's only a patrol man," Morwen agreed, "Not exactly…"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Well, if you come back in a couple of weeks I'll see who else I can rustle up."

"Brilliant darling," Hestia raised her wine glass before downing half it.

"So what were all the important men talking about Maggie?" Morwen hoped she sounded casual, "They seemed to be having a right little chinwag up your end of the table."

Hestia hmmed and looked at Maggie expectantly, the other woman paused a moment,

"Well..." she glanced at Edwin, who was standing across the room talking to someone shrouded from sight by palm fronds. "I'm sure you'll hear soon enough, but you can't repeat it! Not for a week or two anyway," Maggie leaned in, "Dolores Umbridge is to be appointed to Hogwarts by the Minister. Isn't that wonderful news? The Minister and Umbridge have plans to shake up the curriculum, apparently the previous Professors of the Defence Against the Dark Arts where teaching all sorts of things. Practicing Unforgivable's on students as preparation!" Maggie whispered the last bit wide eyed.

"Really?" Hestia asked, surprised, "Dolores Umbridge?"

"Can the Ministry really demand who teaches at Hogwarts?" Morwen couldn't believe they could interfere so.

"Oh yes, some article or other, I don't remember but it's perfectly legal," Maggie assured her, "Oh excuse me girls, Harmony and Henrietta are calling for me," she squeezed Morwens shoulder and made off for the two women seated well behind them, a rather large orchid perched beside them.

After a moment of silent contemplation Morwen suddenly turned to Hestia, "Who is Dolores Umbridge anyway?"

"Oh haven't you heard of her? Ghastly woman," Hestia made a face, "Poor children, she passed a werewolf act a couple of years ago you know. She's dreadful about things like that, you know, hates goblins, merpeople, has all sorts of questionable thoughts on how to treat anyone who isn't a wizard, " Hestia was quietly murmuring and Morwen felt her eyes widen.

"And she's teaching children?"

"Oh yes, she's on the Wizengamot as well, but she's a right bigoted cow. Fudge seems to think a great deal of her," Hestia shimmied a little closer, "Why Maggie thinks this is good I have no idea, she has strange ideas about muggleborns too."

"I suppose Edwin thinks it a grand idea," Morwen whispered in reply, hesitating a little in asking, "I take it they're purist?"

Hestia gave her a dark look, "Umbridge is alright. Edwin has turned into a grand bore. We went to school together and he used to be a laugh, you know. I shouldn't like to think he's grown purist."

"Maggie and I were best friends at Hogwarts," she nodded to the ugly sisters behind them, "I think we're being talked about."

Hestia harrumphed, "Those old crows. So dry, they don't speak to me. A working woman, they don't seem to much like you either." She glared at the older witches. "Right, it's after half past nine, time I was moving on to better things."

"Oh good, if you leave I can," Morwen set her wine glass down and looked about for her hostess, she felt a little guilty at not getting more information. Although Dumbledore always seemed to know everything, she wondered if he'd heard about Umbridge.

Morwen's daze was broken by Hestia who was waving a hand elegantly to catch Maggie's eye and half talking at her at the same time.

"Yes, after half nine seems appropriate, the old crones left then at the last of these little nights. Are you coming with, I'm heading for the Leaky?"

"Maybe next week? I've had a long day," Hestia was surprisingly good company, but Morwen had promised she'd head over to Grimmauld Place.

"Of course, owl me, we'll meet after work a night next week."

Maggie came rushing over, "Oh you're not leaving?"

"You know me, I've another offer," Hestia winked as Maggie shook her head. The blonde hugged them, air kisses and all, before sashaying off into the dining room.

"Yes, and I'm heading off, the goblins ran me ragged today," Morwen looked at Maggie apologetic, "But I'll call into the tea rooms for lunch."

Maggie pouted, "Please do, it's so nice to have you about again."

The dark haired witch smiled and promised before managing to leave the Boots'.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six- A Day in a Grimmauld Place

When Morwen finally apparated to Grimmauld House her feet where killing her and she had an ugly sinking feeling in her stomach. What a god-awful night, she sighed knocking the door gently when it wouldn't open. Surprised when Molly opened the great heavy black door, it wasn't like them to even lock it but with Molly's wand pointed in her face she guessed they must of decided to ramp up the security.

"Boggart?" Remus appeared behind the portly woman's shoulder.

"Inferi," she replied and they let her in.

"You look beautiful Morwen love," Molly hugged her and then surveyed the green silk dinner dress with its black lace overlay. "It's been a long time since I had the figure for a dress like that."

Morwen laughed as Molly led her down to the kitchen, "I came straight from the damned dinner party with the Boots. Didn't think I'd ever get away."

Sitting down at the kitchen table she surveyed how homely Molly's arrival had made it already. Sirius was down the other end of the table at the fireplace, with what she presumed where the Weasley children, going by their shock of hair, and Tonks. Remus joined them laughing as Tonks whizzed through a few different facades.

"I have some stew left," Molly touched her shoulder, breaking her gaze, "Are you hungry?"

"Starved," she breathed, mouth-watering as Molly lifted the lid of a pot on the Aga. "I don't know what Maggie had in mind when she made up her menu but I don't think it had anything to do with feeding people."

"Maybe you're just too greedy for polite company Morwen," Sirius called with a quick grin before a set of twins gave him a black and orange box.

"Oh Morwen, you haven't met my children, come on down," Molly handed her a bowl and fork, before waving her to move down the table.

Obliging she followed, dinner in hand, and the ginger family all greeted her, good natured, from around the kitchen table as she took a seat. Sirius smiled from where he was ensconced in a wingless chair tucked in beside the fireplace.

"So these twins are Fred and George," they grinned devilishly and she was immediately reminded of the Prewett twins, their uncles. "And this is Ron, and our youngest Ginny," Molly patted Ginny's shoulder and smiled beamingly at Ron.

"Lovely to finally meet you all," Morwen raised her fork before abandoning all politeness for her stew.

"Your dress is very pretty," Ginny said from across the table, she was pale and slender.

"Thanks, it's muggle you know. I had a special feeling delight when Pius Thicknesses' wife commented on how flattering it was," she grinned at Sirius.

"Harmonia?" Sirius replied his eyes wide.

"I don't remember her?" Remus mused.

"Yes, she's a good bit older than us but she wouldn't have liked you, being a half blood and all," Morwen laughed.

"I guess this dinner party was full of esteemed guests?" Sirius asked her as Tonks went back to entertaining the Weasley children, to the delight of Remus. Morwen couldn't help but smile at how he managed to hold a conversation with Ginny and sneak glances at the young woman. She didn't think he even knew he was doing it, subconsciously he couldn't take his eyes off the young auror.

Sirius cheekily half nodded his head towards them when he saw what she'd been staring at, shaking her head she tried to silently shush him. Sirius was about as subtle as a bludger to the head, Remus would be embarrassed if they drew attention to him. The furry little problem had always made him wary of relationships, or so Sirius had quietly told her one evening when Remus had left.

"Oh yes, and I did learn something," she changed the subject, as it were, and Sirius immediately looked curious but Molly set a hand on Morwen's shoulder as she sat herself down beside her.

"There's a meeting tomorrow night, tell us then," Molly surreptitiously glanced at the twins.

The pair were looking at Sirius and Morwen rather curiously, but she said nothing more about it for Molly's sake, instead she grinned at Sirius, "So I met Magnus Montague."

"And?" Sirius fake yawned in disappointment, "was he a fine specimen then?"

Fred and George raised their eyebrow, perfectly in time Morwen noticed, still earie wigging the conversation.

"Oh he was as dull as dishwater, I thought I was going to die of boredom when Maggie landed him on me, first thing as I came in the door," she griped while the rest of them laughed at her expense.

"If you're looking for a man, George here is on the market," who she assumed was Fred pointed at his brother with a wicked smile.

"Oh leave her be," Molly admonished them, "Pity my second oldest is only Tonks' age, my Charlie's a dragon tamer you know?"

"Really?" working with dragons really was rather impressive.

"Oh yes, could've played quidditch professionally too," his mother beamed, "Pity he hasn't met anyone yet."

"Maybe we could overlook the age!" Morwen chuckled, this Charlie was a better prospect than most men. No one else but Morwen noticed Remus' scowl, Tonk's face had dropped at his sudden surliness and she put her hand on his arm. The older man just gave her a small smile before shrugging her off, under the pretext of getting up. Lifting the teapot he hurried over to the stove.

"He doesn't need one woman mum," Morwen was brought back to the conversation at hand by Fred's laugh. Although she promised herself to speak to Sirius about the Remus and Tonks situation.

"Yeah, he's coming down with birds is Charlie, why on earth would he stick to one?" the second twin nodded in agreement with the first.

"Honestly boys," Molly got up to scold the twins, whipping them over the head with a spare cloth she had sitting on the table. Turning to Morwen she smiled motherly, "You finished there? Let me take your bowl."

For a minute or two she just sat and watched them all laugh and chat amongst themselves, it was nice just to be around some company. Morwen couldn't remember the last time she just sat around with friends.

"So who all was there tonight?"

"Yaxley along with Thickness and Bole," she answered Sirius.

Running a hand along his jaw he nodded, "Yeah, they're bad news."

"They must be pretty high in the Ministry, I didn't even really speak to them much," she shrugged but noticed for the first that they were alcohol free. Which was nice, she had a feeling that Sirius and Remus were starting to ferment in this place by themselves. "But I'm pretty sure I have an invitation to the next one."

"Oh joy," Sirius remarked dryly, barking out a laugh when Ron ate a sweet proffered by the twins. The younger boy erupted in feathers and turned into a giant yellow bird.

"What on earth.." That was a serious bit of human transfiguration.

"The twins," Sirius smiled fondly, "brilliant, aren't they?"

"I wonder who they remind you of?" She laughed at his rather sheepish smile. "They're just missing Lily, red faced and shouting herself hoarse at the lot of you."

"Oh, apparently they've got Hermione," well that was a mouthful to carry with you everywhere.

"Who?"

"Harry and Ron's best friend, she'll be along any day now."

"Since tomorrow's Saturday, I was thinking about coming by early," she suggested, Sirius was still watching the twins feed Ron all their strange sweets. "I could help with the cleaning a bit, and then there's the meeting."

"Yeah, of course," quickly he nodded with a grin, "We could do with an extra set of hands, Molly's a right Sargent major."

"I can only imagine," she thought of how boring it must be to live in this house every day, "while I remember I was going to nip down to Diagon Alley in the morning. Want me to pick you anything up?"

"A pardon from the minister would do" he replied dryly.

"Honestly, I know Remus does most of you messages but I'm going anyway."

"I could do with more stationary, I don't like asking Remus," he eyed his friend as he spoke to her quietly, but Remus was engrossed in pouring everyone tea and coffee. Molly was fussing at the pale werewolf, "I can't get at my vault so I can't give you the money-"

"Don't be silly, you can pay me back eventually," Morwen cut him off before smirking, "we all know you're a rich git."

All of a sudden Ron's nose started gushing blood, Morwen watched slightly mesmerised by the volume of blood that was pouring out of the poor boy. Fred, or George, she wasn't sure which was pushing the other half of the sweet he'd ate at him. Ron could hardly eat the sweet around all the blood he was spitting and coughing. The adults started to look a little worried when the steady stream from his nose only eased at little.

"Oh, whoops, that's not looking good," One of the twins commented rather blasé.

"Must have over done the charm," the other twin scratched his head, they pushed one of Molly's many drying clothes at their brother. Both of them seemed too amused to be bothered to actually help the poor boy.

" Oh give him another of the anti nosebleed nougats then," Sirius laughed at their bafflement.

The twins brightened, the slightly cheekier seemed to be Fred who handed Ron another of the anti charming side of the sweet.

"Of course, why didn't we think of that?" George looked thoughtful, "guess we'll have to tone the strength of the charm down."

"Was a bit overkill," Ron nodded, finally his nose stopped bleeding, "teachers would never believe it."

Morwen's eyes raised, "you're going to use these in school?"

"Probably," Fred shrugged, "really we want to sell them."

At his pronouncement Molly could be heard banging pots and pans about up at the stove. Sirius exchanged at look of amusement with Morwen but neither of them said anything more for fear of the matriarch.

Morwen made her way to the leaky cauldron the next morning, she wanted to catch the early morning market for some groceries. Usually Howey did most of the shopping but his little hands shook with the breakfast tray when he apparated into her drawing room that morning. So she decided to do the messages herself, the old houseful was tearful as he helped her write the list in the kitchen.

Besides, she'd asked Molly last night if she wanted her to pick anything up while she out. The elder Weasley had rushed for a notepad, complaining that Arthur never remembered everything and always bought the wrong sort of potatoes even when she made him a list. Molly seemed so busy, organising the mammoth task that was tidying up Grimmauld place that she hardly had time to get to the shops.

Ducking into the small stationary shop beside Flourish and Blotts' she decided to pick up some parchment for Sirius first. Traipsing in and out of the tiny shop with an armful of groceries wasn't a great idea. Picking out some standard quills and parchment wasn't difficult and it wasn't until she was on her way out that she spied a familiar head of auburn hair in the window belonging to the shop next door.

Shrugging and deciding she might as well be polite Morwen headed for the door to Flourish and Blotts. A bell chimed as she let herself in through the door and she smiled at the pleasant smell of fresh books and new leather bindings. Audrey looked up from behind the counter and Morwen was rather relieved to see the younger woman smile.

"Morwen!" Audrey straightened up from where she had been huddled over a ledger, "Doing a bit of shopping in the Alley?"

"Yes, just the usual messages, thought I'd call in when I saw you through the window," Morwen set her bags on a little table by the counter and wandered over to the 'New in' book case. A few cosy chairs where set up beside and Morwen thought about how nice it would be to spend the afternoon here if she had time, tucked up in the corner beside the front window.

"We have a few interesting reads in," Audrey bounced out and made her way to the bookcase, "What do you normally read? I read everything I can get my hands on myself."

"Not sure, I was just having a browse, see if anything caught my eye," she picked out a slim book which had the latest potions journals. Not exactly riveting stuff.

"I'm sorry if Percy seemed rude the other night," Audrey hesitantly replied, sitting down into one of the chairs, "only he's rather estranged from his family…"

"Yes, I'd guessed. What with me being a curse breaker and Bill working a couple of offices down," Morwen gave her a soft smile, "When he didn't mention Bill I gathered things weren't…harmonious."

"I think he's being silly," sighing Audrey gazed out the window.

"He's a man," Morwen snorted, the other woman chuckled, "It'll all work out in the end hopefully."

"Hopefully," with a baleful look she continued, "there's little point in arguing about it, he's set in his mind."

Morwen pulled out another book for perusal, it was a rather chatty volume about the last decade of Quidditch. Written by Murphy Wood, a star chaser when she was at school who'd turned commentator, she thought it might interest the ex-criminal who had lost thirteen years. Last night he'd mentioned Harry liked Quidditch, had waxed poetic that he was a brilliant flier like James, so she figured it could bring him up to speed a bit.

"How much?" she lifted the book to Audrey.

"Quidditch?" Audrey took it from her with surprise and Morwen followed her to the cash register.

"For a friend, not a great fan myself."

"Merlin I hate it, but I've two brothers who are obsessed so that's probably why," Audrey shrugged, "Four sickles, please."

Morwen handed the silverware over, "Say, I was going to owl Hestia Jones. See if she wanted to meet up for a drink, want to join us?"

"Ooh yes," Audrey lit up, "Percy thinks she's a bit common but I thought she was great fun."

"Yeah, she's a rocket alright," the dark haired witch grinned, "That'll do, we'll tell Percy we're having tea and scones."

"There had better be wine! I had to listen to what the Minister ate for lunch yesterday," she rolled her eyes, "Honestly, sometimes I think the Minister actually lives with us."

"I'll owl you!" With a wave she left the shop and went out into the street, the fruit and veg seller was set up at the end of Diagon alley but she didn't like the look of his over ripe vegetables. Sighing she shook her head and headed to Carkitt Market instead, it was over a few streets over and usually had a better food market anyway.

Carkitt Market had been mental, every wizard and his wife had been out doing their weekly shop. Apparating over to Grimmauld Place Morwen sighed and readjusted her bags of groceries. Even with a lightening charm they were so awkward, Molly was trying to feed the five hundred. Apparating to Grimmauld place she hefted the bags so she could reach a hand out to open the door. Tramping in through the doorway she blew a strand of hair out of her eyes as Sirius came bounding down the stairs. "Boggart?"

Rolling her eyes, "inferi, but honestly Sirius, stop being a nuisance and take some of these bags."

"What a greeting, you cheeky bint" although he was grumbling at her he still took a bag of shopping and followed her down into the basement kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Morwen asked as she dropped her bag onto the kitchen table.

Hefting his own down he turned to her, "upstairs, trying to clear some rooms for the kids."

"They didn't stay last night?" She was surprised they had survived the night in Grimmauld place.

"Nah, they went back to the burrow," he turned a opened a cupboard door to pull out a kettle. "They're hoping to get in by the next day or two."

Sitting down at the table she watched him as he wandered about the kitchen making coffee. "When's Harry coming then?"

"Another week, maybe two," he grinned, face lighting up and showing a flash of his youthful handsomeness.

"Will he stay for the rest of the summer?" He sat down at the end of the table, setting two mugs down.

"Yes, Molly says that's the plan." They sat in silence as she wondered what 'the boy who lived' was really like.

Suddenly she remembered the parchment and quills, reaching into one of the paper bags she pulled a tidily wrapped parcel.

"Almost forgot I picked this up," she handed him the stationary.

"Thanks," setting it on the sideboard he watched her rummage in her hand bag this time.

"I got you something in FlourishBlotts, I wanted to speak to Audrey and then I remembered you going on about quidditch last night," she pulled out the hardback.

Snorting he took it from her, "still love the game then?"

"Merlin forbid," shaking her head, Morwen drank some coffee, "I still hate Quidditch, but you always did watch it. Thought you'd like this."

"Aren't you going soft Morwen, buying presents," teasing her he opened the book with a smile, "yeah, thanks this is great. I could only get so much from the papers when I was on the run."

"Good, the boys are always going on about quidditch. You won't look so old now, calling the cudley canons great," smirking she took in his affronted look.

"I have never supported the canons."

"Before this meeting starts tonight, you must talk to Remus soon," she thought of the patrol she'd done at the Ministry with Tonks.

"I'm always talking to Remus," he shrugged into his coffee.

"Don't be smart," rolling her eyes she got up to put her mug in the sink, "at our patrol all Tonks could talk about was Remus. I don't know why he's being so standoffish, it's not as if she doesn't know."

"He'll come round eventually," Sirius sighed, getting up himself.

"It's been months, he needs a nudge," Morwen huffed, making her way towards the stairs. They really should see if the Weasleys needed a hand.

"You know Moony, he'll stew on it. I don't want to get involved in all your women's business," Sirius whined.

"Sirius Black." She stopped at the door to the hall and glared at him, "he's blind in love with her, he's not going to take the plunge unless his ever so loyal friend convinces him it's a grand idea. Get off your arse!"

"Fine," he followed her out into the Hall, "I'll think about it."

"You will not, you'll do something," she spun on him with a pointed finger.

"Right, ok," he raised his hands, "sorting Moony's love life, number one priority."


	7. Chapter 7- Musings

Thanks to all the people who are reading, I hope you're enjoying my random ramblings :)

 **Chapter 7- Musings**

Morwen rushed out of Gringotts at five o'clock, heading down the alley towards where knock turn veered off. A slightly sagging building loomed in the corner, diagonal in shape with a half giant guarding the door.

Nodding he let her in without hesitation and she felt the age spell tingle as she crossed the threshold, a creaking set of stairs led her into a smokey dark room. There was slight feeling of disappointment at being recognisably old enough to make it in with no problem.

Modern Muggle music blared out of speakers fashioned to the walls and the booths and tables were littered with young witches and wizards. The trendy wine bar had just opened, Morwen wasn't surprised that Hestia had suggested it for their meeting place. Glancing around she found the lithe blonde smirking to a wizard in healers robes, the dark haired witch rolled her eyes and strode over.

"I take it Audrey's not here yet?" Setting her bag on the table she ignored the wizard as Hestia shrugged.

"I don't know what she looks like," she wiggles her eyebrows at the healer, "sorry darling, girl time I'm afraid."

A smarmy grin slid over his face, "I dunno, sounds good to me."

"Oi weirdo," Morwen snapped her fingers at him, "fuck off already."

"Whatever," glaring he got up and left muttering something about dykes.

"Christ, what a loser," Hestia snorted, "though you could have been a tad less bitchy Morwen."

"A better man would have gave as good as he got," Sirius' unending sass at her sometimes downright bitchiness came to mind.

"Yes well, where is this Audrey anyway?" The blonde waved down a lanky waiter.

"I'll have a gin and tonic" Morwen ordered after Hestia asked for white wine. The blonde witch completely ignored the waiters bright smile and he sulked away when it became apparent she wasn't going to be paying him any attention.

"Probably locking the shop up," taking her coat of she threw it over the back of the booth they were seated in. "How's the wizengamot on a Monday then."

Hestia grimaced, "half of them look like they could crumble to dust with a sneeze. Sometimes I think Amelia Bones and I are the only people with any common sense in the place."

"Edgar Bones' sister?" The other witch nodded, "gosh, she was so tiny last time I saw her, time flies."

"I know, very like Eddie though, sensible sort," Hestia murmured.

"Oh, there you are!" A breathless voice interrupted their musings, Audrey dashed towards them.

"We were wondering were you'd gotten to," Morwen grinned, waving an arm to the space beside her.

Audrey deposited her coat beside Morwen's and sat down, attempting to flatten her thick auburn hair as she did.

"Poor old Flourish fell down the back stairs today, such a nightmare, poor old dear ended up at st. Mungos."

"God, he was there when I was at Hogwarts," Hestia shook her head.

"Yes, well, he must be getting on then," Morwen replied dryly.

"Excuse you, I'm only a year older than you," Hestia mock glared as their drinks arrived.

The waiter set their glasses down and turned to Audrey, "anything for you Madam?"

"Leprechaun spritz, Thanks."

"So, hows Gringotts?" Hestia turned to the dark haired witch.

"Not nearly as exciting as traipsing through foreign countries," Morwen pulled a face.

"Goblins are such a suspicious bunch, it's a wonder they let wizards work for them at all" Audrey remarked.

"Oh, I mostly deal with wizards for them," she explained, "I value all the stuff they've been hoarding and then help them carry out transactions."

"Lots of traders are wary of dealing with them, regardless of their treasures," Hestia agreed.

"I went to Borgin&Burke's with Griphook last week."

"Did you meet Burke?" Hestia raised her eyebrows with a smirk, " a year or two ahead of me at school, handsome devil he was."

"I've never been in that shop," Audrey admitted with embarrassed grin.

"Oh you nerd, we'll have to take you someday. Eh Morwen?" Hestia cackled.

"Hmm, it's an interesting place. Do we know much about the owners then Hestia?" She responded after a slow sip of her second gin and tonic.

The blonde's smirk deepened, "one owner in particular I assume? The other little mole is so boring."

"Whatever you say," she shrugged as Audrey smiled with delight.

"Sharp, if only Maggie invited him to her dinner parties. Rather partial to married women though."

"Married women?" Audrey asked.

"Oh yes, had an affair Octavius Pritchard's wife," Hestia finished her wine with relish.

"The editor of the Prophet's wife?" Morwen could remember her vaguely, a tall statuesque blonde.

"Yes, who knew she had it in her," Hestia laughed loudly before whispering to Audrey conspiratorially, "as dull as dishwater usually."

"Perhaps it wasn't her brains he was after," Audrey shook her head giggling.

"Yes, So convenient her being the editor's wife," Morwen replied.

"Now Morwen, maybe he maybe was just thinking with his trousers," Hestia singsonged at Morwen's scepticism.

"I really want to visit this shop now," Audrey remarked dejected looking.

An hour and a half later they were listening to Hestia recount some of the more absurd wizengamot cases, like the man who'd been having relations with a pet kneazle, and demolishing three more rounds of drinks.

"A delicious as that snack menu was, I still feel decidedly tipsy," Audrey declared.

"Oh dear, perfect, pondering Percy will not be pleased!" Hestia laughed at the younger woman's wince.

"Oh, stop, he's a little uptight is all," Audrey smiled.

"A little?" Morwen grinned at Hestia.

"I told him I'd only be an hour or two, it's nearly eight o clock!" Audrey jumped to her feet rather inelegantly and reached for her coat.

Morwen swore and moved to get up too, "I have somewhere to be."

Hestia protested but they waved her off.

"Really Morwen, where are you going? Have you a man stashed somewhere?"

"Oh yes, I only let him out by the light of the full moon."

"So it is a man?" The blonde leapt from her seat, reaching for her bag.

"Didn't you know, Montague and I have been seeing each other for three nights now. Completely wild."

"Really?" Hestia replied archly.

"Of course not, I'll owl you," Morwen pecked her cheek before following Audrey's path, calling out,"be good, don't stay out too late!"

"Yes mother."

Morwen made the apparition journey across London to Grimmauld Place with all her limbs intact, it had been awhile since she drank gin, which always hit her harder than she realised at the time .

Pounding the door knocker, she stood in the balmy night air of Summer rolling round fully and waited.

The heavy door opened with a gasp of delight, "Morwen, we were wondering when you'd show up."

Molly stood aside to let her in, "I was out with a couple of friends first."

The redheaded matron hugged her soundly, "you stink of gin, girl."

Scolding Molly fussed as they made their way down the hall.

"Molly!" A voice hissed from the stairwell, "you're supposed to question her!"

Arthur emerged looking exasperated, "Morwen, stay there."

Turning around he called for Sirius and bounded down the stairs.

Before long the two men emerged, Sirius grinned taking in her slightly ruffled appearance which was at odds with her usual neatness,

"slightly tipsy Morwen, my favourite."

"Oh give over, you great lout." She rolled her eyes, "you're supposed to ask me the question."

"Alright, alright," he held his palms up. "What was the last red me, you and Remus drank."

"That's not the question," she huffed, muttering under her breath about his terrible grammar.

"Fancied a change," he shrugged, looking dapper even in his fathers clothes, "It's the little things."

"You're engagement bottle," sighing she pushed past his laughing form and headed to the kitchen.

"What on earth?" Molly asked as she followed the younger witch.

"Oh you don't even want to know Molly," she sat down at the table.

Kingsley, Tonks and Mundungus Fletcher were already there and the latter perked up at her arrival.

"Morwen," his gold teeth glinted, "anything interesting with the goblins these days?"

"Make an appointment Dung," rolling her eyes, she took the cup of tea Molly poured for her.

"Giphook's not on great terms with me at the minute," he scratched his bald head.

"Not my problem," she waved him off. "You shouldn't have ripped them off."

"Morwen have you received that invitation yet?" Kingsley asked her quietly, when Sirius' appearance at the table distracted Dung.

"Which one then?"

"The Flints Summer Ball," he pulled an embossed invitation out and Morwen groaned.

"I haven't been home home to check the post, but it's likely arrived," she sipped her tea glumly.

"You thought you'd done well wiggling out of the Parkinson's Midsummer Ball," Kingsley chuckled.

"You'll have to go," Sirius barked with laughter, suddenly in the conversation, "missing two in a row is the height of bad manners."

"Don't rub it in flea bag," she threw a short bread biscuit at him.

"How can you not be looking forward to it; the food, the wine, not to mention the excellent company," Sirius smirked.

"All those eligible men, of course," she rolled her eyes. "Yes, maybe I'll finally find a husband."

"You went there," he shrugged lazily, "I was simply mentioning it would be a fun night. You're grandmother would be so proud of you."

"Oh don't bring her into it, besides all you need is a drop of poly juice potion and you wouldn't be missing out, Severus could whip it up…"

He made a face at her words, "Who would I go as though?"

"I would very reluctantly give you my beautiful visage for the night!" Kingsley boomed laughing.

All three of them laughed and Morwen nodded at Kingsley and looked at Sirius, "you'd have to keep up Kingsley's charm."

"I wouldn't last a minute," Sirius said ruefully.

"It is difficult sometimes, if I were you I wouldn't miss these events either," Kingsley assured him.

"I do miss Ollivander's Annual soirée though," Sirius thoughtfully murmured after a moment,, "that house was a treasure trove. Regulus and I used to hide in the rooms they kept the wand cores and stuff in, Mother and Father never could find us until we wanted to be. Like a faerie house, the place encouraged mischief."

"It was beautiful," Morwen thought of the mansion in East Sussex, a otherworldly place built with magic and filled with the oddest things. The library of wand lore was famous but Morwen remembered balmy, sleepy evenings in a place whose only counterpart was Hogwarts. "Uncle Izzy's House was a strange place what with all his knickknacks, but Ollivander's house was just so old. Years of magic."

"What happened to it?" Morwen hadn't noticed Tonks arriving, but the young woman and all the Weasley children were looking at the small group curiously.

"Oh it's still there," Kingsley replied, "no parties now, nobody visits and Ollivander doesn't have many guests. The current Ollivander that you know of, his wife died in the first war."

"Very beautiful, Findabhair Ollivander," Morwen smiled, "and very kind, she used to come play with the children in the nursery at their Ball."

"Rumoured to be descended from Irish faeries," Kingsley nodded.

"One of the better pureblood balls," Sirius agreed.

Dumbledore arrived as they all mused, an explosion of flames and red feathers, he sat down at the head of the table. The meeting began without a word, Molly ushered the disgruntled young folk out and sat down beside Morwen quickly.

The old wizard looked on expectantly and so Kingsley launched into a report of the auror office, Tonks and Moody interjected as they needed and Dumbledore frowned as the grim news ended.

"So you have been dissuaded from looking into former death eaters?" He sighed.

"Cutting back on Diagon Alley patrols can't be good either," Sirius muttered angrily. "We need to do something."

"Until people believe that he's back, until the Ministry says so…" Tonks replied softly to her cousin.

"We need to keep as we are," Kingsley nodded, "keep up the vigilance, the Ministry won't let us watch death eaters but we can do that on our own."

"Remus and I can do some surveillance in between my shifts," Tonks agreed. "Follow Malfoy, Nott..the usual suspects."

"I can help," Sirius interjected.

"You can't get caught, we need this house," Dumbledore shook his head and Sirius growled in his chair, screeching the legs against the floor as he shifted restlessly.

"He's right," Morwen murmured setting a hand on his arm, "maybe later when we have no choice…"

The dark haired witch looked to Dumbledore who nodded, "this house needs protecting around the clock."

The restless wizard nodded reluctantly, looking down at the table.

There was a thump at the door, the portrait got set off and Sirius dashed up to answer the knock. Everyone sat in silence, the sounds of Walburga dampened and the front clicked open and closed.

When he arrived back down with a sodden Remus was in tow, Sirius laughed as he took his friends cloak to throw it over the stove,

"It's fair lashing down out there tonight."

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but someone was lurking around the Ministry last night," Remus was flushed and more unusually running late.

"Sturgis and I chased them clean across the building to the atrium," The werewolf sat down. "I think it was Rookwood."

"Do you think they've come for the prophecy Headmaster?" Kingsley looked to Dumbledore.

"Everyone must be alert on duty," the other wizard replied seriously, "it's possible, Tonks and Remus, tail Rookwood this week."

The pair glanced at each other nervously but nodded at the elder wizard nevertheless.

"We must keep watch, that's all that can be done on that front. Hermione Granger will be arriving here next week," he continued, "Harry sometime in the week or so thereafter."

"Harry's coming?" Sirius lit up and Dumbledore finally smile.

"Yes, Sirius," the familiar twinkle was back, "and he's rather chomping at the bit to see everyone I hear."

The meeting ended with Morwen telling the headmaster and Kingsley about Umbridge, the brilliant wizard looked a little unsettled.

"Of course, she's a great influence on the minister," he pondered, "I shouldn't be surprised really."

"Dolores in a school?" Kingsley looked doubtful.

"I'm sorry I don't have more," Morwen looked apologetic.

"I was wondering who it would be," Dumbledore shook his head, "you've given us some warning Morwena."

"Warning?" Kingsley snorted, "with that women, we need Merlin himself resurrected."

"Yes well, we shall have to simply deal with it. Kingsley you're heading to the Flint Ball aren't you?" Dumbledore changed the subject quickly.

The auror nodded, so Dumbledore continued, "make Morwen's acquaintance with Ezekiel Greengrass, he is a business man who has never shown a clear side. Useful or not, I'm not sure but something tells me he's important."

Kingsley expressed his agreement and so it was decided, Morwen would, rather reluctantly, go to the ball.

Finally the meeting was declared over when Dumbledore suggested the youngest Weasleys be allowed back into the kitchen. The twins immediately situated themselves beside Sirius and Dung.

"Well, what's on the agenda lads?" One them asked drolly.

The other leaned around his brother, "Yeah, go on Sirius."

Sirius merely shook his head, eyes crinkled with amusement, "Sorry boys, you're mother is giving me the evil eye from here."

"Nothing?" One of them pouted.

"Nothing" Sirius tried to be resolute, the boys pleaded and when Mollys attention had been diverted by Ginny he sighed.

"Just be careful at school this year," he put his hands up as they tried to cajole more out of him.

"Tell me more about these snack box things?" Morwen interrupted, "I have a feeling you're going to need to think about your sales network very carefully."

"You'll need to get sneaky, you can't be caught with them or you'll never get out of detention long enough to make a business," Sirius leaned back on his chair legs lazily.

"Oh don't worry, Dung's been giving us loads of tips," the twins slapped the little rotund man heartily on the back.

Sputtering at the force he glared and wrestled them away, "now Dung, you're our favourite supplier, don't be cross!"

"What are you scheming about?" A rather tired Remus appeared behind the twins' shoulders but his gaze was directed towards Morwen and Sirius.

"Lighten up Moony, the kids at Hogwarts are going to need a few jokes," Remus threw a warning glance at Sirius' careless words.

"I think the boxes are brilliant," the twins puffed up proud, Morwen was fishing through a box they'd given her to look at.

"Merlin you're as bad as Sirius," Remus rubbed his face as he sat across the table from the witch.

"Peruvian instant darkness powder!" She grasped at little packet with a little wonder, "great idea. Just think Remus, perfect escape from bullies."

"Bullies?" He shook his head, "stop encouraging them."

"Honestly, if the Slytherins are anything like they used to be the Gryffindors will need this stuff," The confundus bombs were interesting, when set off, much alike to dungbombs, they let out a vapour which muddled your enemies long enough for you to get away.

"You know, she's right," Sirius was digging through the box, "you should sell a contract on this for the order, they could do with some of your inventions."

"Sirius!" Molly scolded as she heard the 'o' word.

"We'd better stop," Morwen smiled sheepishly.

"I've got another damn invite," Hestia whined as she leaned against Morwenas desk in Gringotts a few days later.

"Yes," The dark haired witch muttered as she finished up the last set of evaluations before lunch. "I got one as well this morning."

"The Flints are so…so…," Hestia wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Vile?" Morwena replied helpfully.

"Well have to go of course," The blonde continued matter of fact, "more than half the wizengamot will be there. The other half are too old and infirm to stay out that late or they'd be there too."

"Who is this 'we'? Who said I was going?"

"You must! I'm not going by myself when I know you have an invite," Hestia frowned.

"Haven't you some poor sap to string along with you?" Morwen closed her ledger and stretched, relishing the cracking of her spine.

"Show some female solidarity, we are strong, independent women who can go to a damn ball alone." Hestia marched about Morwen's small office like a suffragette.

"I never said I wasn't going alone, I just said I wasn't going. Full stop."

"You have too, because I have too. I refuse to miserable and let you sit at home happy as a lark!"

"You won't be miserable," Morwen sighed, opening her bag and pulling out her lunch. "Men will be fawning all over you and you'll be happy as a clam."

"Shut up," Hestia huffed, opening her ridiculously large Muggle tote bag to retrieve her own lunch, "they'll probably all be ugly."

"The Flint Ball, it's all in the name," Morwen chewed her sandwich, "besides we all know troll plus bad teeth gets you all hot and bothered."

The dark haired witch cackled as Hestia flicked tomato and basil pasta at her with her fork.

"I need to call into malkins for some new robes," Hestia picked at her pasta, "have you something to wear?"

"I've got some in the wardrobe, they'll do," Morwen shrugged.

Hestia stared agape, "you can come with me, you aren't going to the Flints in old robes."

"They are nice robes," Morwen replied defensively.

"You need new ones, what if Burke's there?" Hestia raised an eyebrow.

"So what if he is?" Morwen shot her a look.

"He's handsome, single, wealthy," the other witch listed off on her fingers.

"Of course grandmother, I'll be marrying him right away," she bit back dryly.

"No one said anything about marrying the bloke," Hestia smirked, "all those affairs, women must be banging him for a reason."

"You seem very interested in him, perhaps I'd be getting in the way."

"I'm doing you have a favour Morwena, you need a good man to loosen you up," the law witch dodged a pocket watch Morwen lifted from her desk.

A red headed Bill popped his head around the door, "perhaps I should come back?"

Morwen shot a warning look at a preening Hestia, "stop it, his girlfriend's a Veela and prettier than you."

The blonde pouted, "Oh be quiet Morwen, I'm just being friendly. Come on in Bill darling."

The younger man grinned good naturedly and leaned against the door frame. Morwens office wasn't really big enough from him to come in properly.

"Was just wondering if you heard back about our project?"

"Oh no," Morwen frowned, "I actually haven't, sorry Bill but I'll chase it up."

"No worries, we think they layered the curses, like a weave," he explained with a wave of one arm, "it's very intricate, I'm going to talk to Griphook about it. He's off in Austria at the minute, some big deal."

"In Austria?" Morwen wondered, the clan of goblins in Austria were notoriously blood thirsty. "Spell weaving though, very unusual."

"Rather ancient," Hestia murmured, "a lost art I'd thought."

"Goblin swords are woven in magic though, I'd hoped Griphook could help with that," Bill replied.

"What's he doing with the Snickclaw clan I wonder," Morwen remarked.

"Yeah, no one knows. They're keeping tight lipped," the red head uncurled himself from the door, "I'll leave you to your lunch ladies."

Morwen nodded absentminded, so the goblins were up to something, interesting. Still when Hestia left she must write a letter to Sirius, hopefully he'd come across something by now.


	8. Chapter 8- The Flint Ball

Chapter 8

"Where's Remus then?" Morwen asked Sirius as they sat down at the quiet end of the kitchen table.

The boisterous Weasley twins were creating havoc down the other end with Ginny and Hermione. Morwena had been quickly introduced when she had arrived and she had been rather curious about Harry's other best friend. The immediate interest in Morwen's work at Gringotts had been flattering as well.

"Oh he's patrolling with Tonks, they're checking Rookwood out," Sirius grinned wolfishly.

"Finally did something about that did you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Had a whisper in old Moodys ear about the pairings, Tonks needs a sensible, calm sort like Remus you know?" Sirius puffed with pride and Morwen almost rolled her eyes, of course he'd think it was all his idea.

Morwen smiled instead and indulged him, "you've outdone yourself, they need a bit of alone time."

Sirius snorted, "not as if Moony will do much about it, you know what he's like."

"You're forgetting Tonks, she's a confident, persistent young woman. I have a feeling she'll get what she wants."

Sirius nodded, "let's hope. Anyway, I have a bit of news."

At that he reached back into the sideboard behind him, "I found these yesterday when Molly and the kids were starting on one of the spare guest rooms."

Sirius set a different photo album from the earlier one onto the table, "I've never seen it before, it's older than the other albums."

A hippogriff feather stuck out of the decrepit tome as a book mark, plumes of dust filtered up into the air as he opened to the page.

There was an old photograph, Black and white although clearly magical as its occupants moved. The bridegroom was a rather serious young man with enormous sideburns, his bride was a moody looking girl, albeit perched on his arm with a devious smile. Long, wild and dark hair draped over her shoulders revealing glimpses of a familiar necklace, it glinted malevolently even in the photograph.

"The marriage of Conan Yaxley to Calliope Black, the date's worn off the back," Sirius flipped the photograph over to show her the faded writing.

"Finally some reference of it," Morwen murmured.

"Not much help though is it?" Sirius sighed frustrated.

"Bill was saying that they think it was spell woven, we were wondering if it would be goblin," the dark haired bride smiled sultrily to someone in the corner of the photograph. Morwen followed her gaze to a blonde man who was watching the groom murderously from his position at the edge of the group.

"Upside it's either a Yaxley heirloom or a Black One."

Morwen touched the necklace on the photograph, "You haven't heard of it so a logical guess would be the Yaxleys? Also before I forget, if you see Kingsley, the goblins are in Austria. I can't think of the significance but I'm sure he will."

"Hopefully he's calling in soon, a day or two," Sirius stroked his moustache off thoughtfully, "Never thought I'd say it but I wish there was some family about to ask," He snorted.

"There's always Narcissa?" Morwen pondered, she wasn't particularly friendly with Mrs Malfoy. They neither liked nor loathed each other.

Sirius laughed, "have fun with that cold bitch."

"Another thing to keep up with at flints ball," she sighed rested her head in her arms.

"I'll look in the library properly this week as well, I've been helping Molly fix up the rooms," he looked to her apologetic.

"I'll come help at the weekend again," she promised.

"You've this ball to worry about," he shook his head when she protested, "I know you laugh about these things Morwen but you should be careful, they'll be watching everything you do."

"I'll still stop in, hopefully I'll get to meet Harry," smiling hopefully she nodded.

"You'll like him Morwen, he's good down to his bones that boy," Sirius grinned with pride.

The evening of Flint's soirée rolled around quickly and Morwen found herself apparating into the foyer of the family's house. The place was more like a castle, an old relic of mediaeval times, with a floor of great flagstones polished with age. A dominating fireplace roared in the corner, large enough for ten men to stand in with double doors stood open beside it. An ancient house elf held a long scroll and beckoned her over with a gnarled hand.

"Invitation?" Obliging, she handed it over and he read the embossed writing.

One long twisted finger tapped her name and he flicked to a line on the scroll which had lit up. With a nod he waved her through, announcing her name into the hall.

Striding through the doors she came face to face with Maximus Flint and his wife, who Morwen remembered as Agnes Bulstrode.

"Morwena, it's been a long time since we have seen you," Agnes smiled, revealing terrible teeth in what otherwise was a pretty face.

"Yes, I haven't been in the country long," Morwen nodded.

"Always an adventuress," Maximus laughed a little too loudly.

"I only wish I had the gall," Agnes drawled, "but going to all those uncivilised places _alone_. I can't imagine how you managed Morwena."

"Yes well, it's nice to be back," Morwen held her tongue, smiling sweetly before moving away for a decrepit couple to greet the Flint's.

Quickly the dark haired witch grabbed a glass of champagne that a liveried house elf offered on a tray. Without wanting to seem too obvious she glanced around the room looking for either Kingsley or Hestia. Instead she spotted Magnus Montague a couple of wizards away, she spun around silently swearing.

"Avoiding someone?" A smirking voice questioned over her shoulder.

"Hestia, thank Merlin. Someone worth talking too."

The blonde harrumphed, "you've only just arrived, don't think I didn't see you slink in. I've been polite for at least an hour, and on only one glass of champers."

"You poor dear," Morwen arched a brow, taking in Hestia with her tight cocktail dress. The pair had went to Malkins yesterday, the tailoress had produced the pink satin for the legal witch. Thankfully Morwen was given a midnight blue silk dress with lace trimming, it skimmed her figure but still hid a multitude of sins.

"Tell me Hestia," the dark witch muttered to her friend, "are you any kind of acquaintance with Narcissa Malfoy?"

Hestia grimaced into her champagne glass, "second cousins or some such, probably the same as you, why? What do you want with the ice queen?"

"Some work business, I need to filch for some information but it would be unseemly to bring it up here."

The blonde nodded as Morwen explained, "I'll get us an invitation for tea next week."

With that Hestia slipped away into the crowd and Morwen renewed her search for Kingsley.

Finally spotting the great bald headed man across the room Morwen began a calculated offensive across the room. However, the witch had only made it halfway when she was besieged by none other than Magnus Montague.

The tall wizard stopped her with a hand to her arm, "Morwena, how are you this evening?"

"Magnus," she sighed inwardly, "I'm well thank you, I wonder how you know the Flints?"

"Distant relations of course, but alas can you spare a dance later?"

"A dance," Morwena couldn't help be surprised, she'd thought she'd finally got old enough to be past this rubbish.

"Yes, I can't help but note your card is empty," he pointed to the little card the elf had magicked to her wrist on arrival.

"Well yes, I'm but an old maid, but if you insist…" she trailed off a little weakly at his insistent expression.

"An old maid, of course not? You must promise me the quadrille at least?" She nodded and tapped her card rather reluctantly. Montagues name revealed itself beside the quadrille.

"Until later than," smiling she excused herself.

Bee lining for Kingsley's side she caught his eye as she manoeuvred around everyone.

"Morwena, long time no see!" He lied in his booming voice.

"Kingsley, I heard you've been made head of the Auror office. Doing well?" She drew up beside his tall figure, resplendent in mauve.

"Yes, the promotion only came last year. I've been very lucky, and you're in Gringotts now? What would Uncle Izzy think?" He laughed loudly and waved to a sandy haired man in emerald robes.

"Hmm it's good he's no longer with us to berate me for working for goblins," chuckling inside at Kingsley she smiled at the gentleman who had reached their side.

"Always in charming company Kingsley, who is this then?" He shook the auror's hand before motioning to Morwen.

"Ah, Ezekiel this is Morwena Selwyn," the fair haired wizard grasped her hand with a nod.

"Ah Yes, Isiah Selwyn's niece?"

"She is indeed, Morwena this is Ezekiel Greengrass. I'm sure you remember him, you were only a little behind us at Hogwarts?" Kingsley enquired.

"Don't be daft Kingsley, Ms Selwyn is much younger than us. How are you keeping busy in England, I'm sure you find it all very boring?" Greengrass smiled charmingly, his eyes crinkled.

"I work for Gringotts now, the goblins do keep me busy."

"Ah, you must be clever to put up with Griphook most days. Well you should think about finding an occupier for the shop. I could recommend any number of interested parties."

"The goblins are surprisingly straight forward to work for," she admitted with a shrug, "but I suppose I shouldn't let a shop on Diagon Alley go empty, I haven't quite cleared the place out yet."

"Any number of people would be interested in the contents as well," he interjected quickly.

"I'm sure they would Mr Greengrass but I shan't be letting my Uncle's belonging's go so easily," she smiled, I'm sure he would love some of old Izzy's rather questionable objects.

"Of course not, but you should be wary of the lengths some would go to," he warned, not unkindly.

A familiar voice, deep with a gravel interrupted,

"Miss Selwyn, a pleasure to see you again," Burke appeared beside them smoothly, a fresh cologne washed over Morwen as he stood beside her.

Slyly he glanced at her sideways, making his greetings to Ezekiel Greengrass as he did so.

"Good evening Mr Burke," Morwen replied taking in the elegant cut of his violet waistcoat, worn beneath a simple grey robe.

"Caractacus," Kingsley greeted warmly, "it's been awhile, thankfully."

Burke laughed good naturedly, "Alas, I don't like to see you coming by the shop Kingsley."

"Hopefully you won't give me reason too," The head auror grinned, a single gold tooth glinting.

"Why Mr Burke, are you hiding something nefarious in your shop?" Morwen quietly asked with a smirk.

"If I am, it is likely something you sold for Griphook Miss Morwena," he shook his head, "I do believe you could sell snow to the Eskimo's."

Ezekiel Greengrass laughed, "I would love to have look around those vaults, I can only imagine what they bring you Burke."

"No doubt I don't want to know!" Kingsley clapped a Greengrass on the back, "I do believe that's Milton Travers, excuse me folks, I have a bone to pick with that hitwizard."

"Shall I expect you to visit again soon Morwena?" Burke turned his attention back to the witch. Ezekiel had been joined by an auburn haired woman she could logically guess was his wife by their interaction, she seemed to fussing over his robes.

"Oh I never know what quest Griphook is onto next, he shows up at my office just when he sets his mind to the thing," she explained demurely.

"He seems to trust you well, for a witch, I'd imagine one doesn't come by that easily," Burke was looking at her rather intently.

"My Uncles influence to be sure," she shrugged airlessly, Burke just looked bemused at her answer. Those dark eyes searched her face, staring straight through her coyness, making her feel uncomfortably easy to read. Distracting herself she smiled aimlessly at the auburn lady beside Greengrass.

"Ezekiel it is terrible that you haven't introduced me to this most unknown witch, how come we have never met?" The auburn lady had caught her eye as Morwen was taking in the painstakingly hand stitched lace of her robes. The embroidered pearls and gemstones glittered as Greengrass' wife closed the gap between herself and the other witch.

"This is Morwena Selwyn dear," Ezekiel explained.

"Lovely to make your acquaintance Morwena, I am Philomena," Morwen was surprised when the older woman grasped her hands fervently, "that is such a mouthful though, most people just call me Mina. I insist you must do so, why my mother gave me such a long winded name I'll never know."

Morwena nodded as Mina chattered on without missing a beat, "Ezekiel, why don't you and Mr Burke find us a more suitable drink? I can't drink anymore of that vulgar fizz." Admonishing her husband with her fan the auburn witch turned back to Morwen, "You know, it's not even champagne!"

"Really?" Morwen raised a brow, "I must confess I hadn't even noticed."

"Darling, why don't you just ask a house elf-"

"Us ladies can't be seen ordering drinks Ezekiel," Mina was quietly outraged. "Especially before dinner."

"Of course not, Morwen what do you drink?" Burke turned to her, the picture of politeness.

"Something with gin," she thanked him.

'Gin." Mina was alarmed, fluttering her ancient looking paper fan violently, "you mustn't drink _gin_ , no get us both a sherry Mr Burke. Seeing my husband is so ill mannered too me."

"I'm going now aren't l" Ezekiel bit out exasperated.

"Oh don't make a scene about the thing now Ezekiel. Excuse my husband, his mother's french you know and it does make him rather deplorable at times," his wife whispered to Morwen, not without a hint of pride in contrast to her words.

"I hadn't even conceived of such an idea, Ezekiel has been most polite," Morwen replied faintly, she hadn't a moment to think with the attentions of his dear wife fixed upon her.

" Mr Burke has such a lovely manner Miss Morwena, do you know he's never been married," she leaned closer to the dark haired witch.

"No, I hadn't known," she replied weakly, wondering where Hestia had gotten too.

"Very dashing, but don't set you cap for a good marriage there dear," Mina said quietly as her husband turned to talk to a very tall man with a very high forehead.

"Oh I haven't thought of marriage."

"Well of course he is a strapping man, marriage needn't matter _there_ but a woman needs a respectable husband."

Morwen looked at her with surprise, "I hardly know Mr Burke, indeed, I hardly know any Englishmen nowadays. I've been away for such a long time."

"Not to worry, I know a few young gentlemen who would do for you Morwena, now I had immediately though of a Flint cousin who attended Durnstrang. However, a lack of champagne indicates a lack of something else in the family coffers," The auburn witch told her knowledgeably.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes, there's a Montague roving around somewhere, handsome chap," Mina looked about her.

"Oh but we've already met," at Mina's interested look she continued, "I do think he is reputable of course, but" she paused as if not wanting to say.

"I've only met him the once, not a grand conversationalist," Mina admitted, "such a pity," she sighed.

"Indeed, but I'm in no great hurry Mina," she tried to tell the older woman.

"Pah, don't fret, you cover it well with indifference girl. Well find you a husband," Mina patted her arm and Morwen tried not to bristle, she liked the singular life.

Morwen was saved by an unlikely wizard making his way back, cutting through the crowd with a lazy grace. "Ah but here is Burke."

Mina said no more as she took the glass from him.

"Sherry milady," the dark haired wizard handed Morwen the drink with a wry look.

"Thanks," she sipped the sickly drink and tried to hide her grimace, there was a stilted quietness as they stood just the three of them. Turning to Burke she asked, "So have you worked in the shop long?"

"Since Hogwarts," he replied.

"Just you and old Borgin now?" Ezekiel joined in with the man with the high forehead.

"Yes, my uncle died a few years ago. Still, it's nice to have greater responsibility," he nodded politely.

"I have an old cloak which might interest you," the other wizard interjected, "I must bring it down."

Burke shrugged, "we'll be open all week."

"Are you men whittering on about business?" Mina joined Morwen's side with a pretty young blonde witch.

"The Dinner Bell has rang, come Daphne," Mina ushered them towards the dining room. "Morwena you should drink up, it's the only thing that will help you suffer Dawkins." The older woman nodded to high forehead, whispering before marching off ahead of them.

Morwen looked to the full glass with distaste, suddenly a dark clad arm swiped it from her. Burke paused beside a fern to upend the contents in its pot.

A smirk played at his lips as he handed the glass back to her and walked off towards dinner.

Luckily Morwena found herself seated beside Hestia, two unmarried working witches once again relegated to the end of the table. Percy and Audrey were close by them, thankfully, along with Montague and few others she didn't know.

"Well, I saw Mina Greengrass got a hold of you?" Hestia asked with a smirk over her soup.

"Oh stop, the headache," Morwen groaned, "she means well…"

"The woman's only aspiration in life is to be married and she can't understand why the rest of us haven't yet," the blonde muttered quietly.

"It's a little insufferable," Morwen agreed.

"Still working on the wizengamot Hestia?" The wizard seated opposite the blonde enquired, a slight French accent coloured his perfect English.

"Yes, still soldiering on. Still loafing around on daddy's money Jean-luc?" Morwen has never seen anyone cast a look of loathing like it, she was rather intrigued.

The handsome wizard just laughed, twin dimples lighting up his face, "I missed you Hestia, I'm not sure what zis _loafing_ is but I think I catch your meaning."

The witch just sniffed and turned to Magnus Montague beside her, smiling at him prettily she asked him how his work had been this week.

"Very interesting actually," Magnus replied, completely oblivious to the Frenchman's teasing gaze which never left his tablemate. "We arrested a few rabble rousers this week, protesting at the Ministry."

"Oh really?" Hestia feigned interest, Morwen was amused at how rattled the usually cool witch was.

"You didn't mention protesting Percy?" Audrey asked her boyfriend.

Morwen turned to listen, Hestia was still giving Magnus her full attention.

"Yes," Percy started rather awkwardly, "just a few people protesting the Ministry's stance on the Dumbledore question."

"The Dumbledore question?" Morwen asked interested.

"Oh yes, his fitness as Headmaster of course. Thankfully Umbridge has been elected to Hogwarts but _some_ wizards are believing all this propaganda Dumbledore is spewing," Percy eagerly told them.

"The Ministry don't have a stance on the increasing levels of dark activity then?" Morwen asked matter of fact as her main course was served.

"What activity?" Percy frowned, "Dumbledore is making a bid for Minister Of Magic and using Harry to do it."

"So the dementors aren't increasingly leaving Azkaban?" Morwen tried to sound merely curious, "Not that it has much to do with me, I'm just an antiques dealer, but I read that in the prophet."

"The dementors are firmly in control of the Ministry," Percy was adamant. "All this nonsense is ruining a perfectly good dinner."

"Umbridge wasn't elected anywhere," a gangly looking man to the other side of Audrey cut in.

Percy looked affronted but Morwen nodded, "I don't suppose she has been, that was a ministry decision I take it Percy?"

"Of course it was, the Ministry's acting in everyone's best interests," Percy was red in the face, looking on the poor fellow like he had sprouted horns.

"Well, of course Percy," Morwen smiled placatingly to the steaming redhead. Audrey looked at her, relief that subject might be settled.

"Dirk Cresswell," The fair-haired man introduced himself, "you're a Selwyn aren't you, I think we were at school together."

"Ah! Yes," Morwen remembered him as a pot smoking pacifist. Consistent in his bad habits and with a talent for languages, Morwen can hardly remember having one solid conversation with him. "We were both Ravenclaw, what are you up to nowadays?"

"Head Of Goblin relations, no doubt I'll be seeing you at some point," he grinned, elbows on the table.

"Oh likely," She was thankful for a friendly face. "You put your languages to good use, Gobbledegook would come in handy."

"I'd be happy to give you a few phrases, you should come down to the Mine Hunter sometime," Dirk replied in earnest. The Mine Hunter was a Goblin pub that Morwen didn't frequent much.

"Ah Yes, The hitwizard has spoken," Jean-luc drawled cuttingly.

Morwen and the other three turned to see what was happening, a fraught tension had appeared on along the dining table.

Hestia didn't so much as twitch, just continued to angle herself towards Magnus, who glared at the French man, "what was your job again Delacour?"

"I'm a journalist actually," The blonde man just laughed.

"Really luc?" Hestia sneered sulkily, "you don't even work for a newspaper."

"At least hitwizard's are out there doing some actual work, not just pushing quills about all day long," Magnus snarled.

Jean-Luc just laughed carelessly which almost irritated Magnus all the more.

"Well if that's all you do with a quill it's little wonder you're a hitwizard," The Frenchman muttered when they'd begun to calm a little.

"Luc!" Hestia warned.

"What my love, much more exciting to be an auror no?" He looked around the table questioningly, "aurors are the real detectives in England eh?"

"Over rated, arrogant-" Magnus started but Hestia put a hand on his arm and settled him.

"Say you're a Delacour, any relation to the French foreign minister?" Dawkins with the high forehead suddenly asked from beside Jean -Luc.

"My beloved father," he replied with a shrug.

Thankfully the orchestra in the next room had started up again and everyone began to get up, Dinner was finished.


End file.
